


Nikki and the Poltergeist Report

by PerkyGoth14



Category: 6teen, 幽☆遊☆白書 | YuYu Hakusho: Ghost Files
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-13
Updated: 2018-04-24
Packaged: 2019-04-22 09:24:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 9
Words: 26,509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14305683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PerkyGoth14/pseuds/PerkyGoth14
Summary: When Duncan and Abby receive a distress call from Japan, they must head down there when Yusuke tells them that there is a problem in The Spirit World that has harmed Botan. They head down there, along with Jo, Justine, Sammy, Sky, Mike, Lil, and... Nikki Wong? Read more to find out what happens!





	1. Chapter 1

It was just another day at the Cartoon Network City Mall. Six teenagers were together as always.

"I'm so proud of Mike..." Jen said to the others. "I've never been more proud than to be her sister, and Jamie feels the same way, though of course in a brotherly sense."

"Why?" Caitlin asked. "What happened?"

"She became an Ultra Wolf." Jen replied.

"What's that?" Jude asked.

"Basically, it's the next step of being a werewolf," Jen replied. "First, you develop powers as a kid, and you're like a puppy... A lot like our close family friends Yuki and Ame. Then you become a training wolf when you hit puberty, and the final step is an ultra wolf, and if you're worthy enough as an adult, you become the leader of your group, or Alpha."

"That's so cool, dude, so your little sister is an Ultra Wolf now." Jude commented.

"Yep," Jen smiled. "I'm so proud of her."

Nikki seemed distracted.

"Nikki, you've been texting ever since the tournament last week, who is it?" Jen asked.

"It's that dude who texted her before the Games started, his name's Yusuke." Jude told her.

"Uh, what?" Nikki asked as she looked up.

"See what I mean?" Jonesy said to Jen.

"Yusuke?" Jen asked. "Isn't that Duncan and Abby's friend?"

"Yeah, he seems like a cool dude the way Duncan and Abby talk about him." Jude replied.

"How'd you get his number?" Jen asked Nikki.

"Uh... I don't know..." Nikki said, though it seemed to be a lie.

"Nikki, I know that you're lying." Jen warned.

"Fine..." Nikki rolled her eyes with a sigh. "I went to Japan for a family vacation. My mom suggested it. That's when I saw him in the local arcade, and I played him in this fighting game, and I beat him, and suddenly, we ended up talking to each other."

"Cool story, Bro." Jude commented, thinking that was it.

"I think it's a sign of love~" Caitlin smiled.

"We're just friends," Nikki replied. "Nothing more."

"Oh, but Nikki, you have to see him again!" Caitlin urged.

"Oh, please, like I'm going to Japan again right this second." Nikki deadpanned.

Duncan and Abby were both talking on their communicator.

"Slow down, Yusuke, what's going on?" Duncan said to their old friend.

"It's Botan," Yusuke replied. "I don't know what's happened, but she's hurt bad."

"Botan is hurt?" Duncan frowned.

"That doesn't sound very good, can't Koenma do something?" Abby asked.

"I don't know what's going on," Yusuke shrugged. "All she said was that The Spirit World was in trouble, and she passed out after that."

"All right... We'll be right over." Duncan told the Spirit Detective.

"And we'll round up people we can get." Abby added.

"Great, thank you." Yusuke said in relief before hanging up on the communicator.

Duncan then pulled out his cell phone and dialed a certain number. "Mike, it's me, listen, we need to get to Japan, it's an emergency, are you busy?" he then asked before getting an answer. "Great... Oh, even better! I'll see you then," he then hung up before turning to his sister. "Mike is coming, along with Sky, Lil, and Sammy."

"Cool, I need to make one more call," Abby said before she pulled out her phone and dialed a number. "Jo, it's me, there's an emergency in Japan, and we need all the help that we can get."

"Plus she can see her boyfriend again." Duncan smirked, referring to Hiei.

"I'll have to find a babysitter for Autumn," Jo said on the phone with Abby. "Sue has to visit her parents for something important."

"Just take her with you," Duncan shrugged. "We'll watch over her."

"If she gets hurt; I'm going to rip out your spine." Jo threatened.

"Uh, fair enough." Duncan gulped nervously.

"I suppose Autumn's stronger than she was when we first took her in..." Jo said as she looked to the five-year-old girl who was coloring in a coloring book while Steve and Cleo watched her and the puppies took their mother's milk.

"Are you excited to see your boyfriend again?" Abby couldn't help but tease.

"He's not my boyfriend," Jo scoffed. "Just a rival and nothing more."

"That's what they said about you and Brick MacArthur on Revenge of the Island." Duncan smirked.

"I hope you two realize I can snap you both in a second now that I'm an Ultra Wolf." Jo reminded.

"Hey, just friendly conversation." Abby shrugged.

"We'll get ready, and meet you at The League Headquarters and we can take the jet." Jo suggested.

"See you then." Duncan nodded.

"Well, looks like we're going back to Japan." Abby said.

"Feels so soon, but it'll be fun..." Duncan shrugged. "Good times."

Unknown to them, Nikki heard everything and got up and walked away.

"Where are you going?" Wyatt asked.

"Uh, I just remembered I gotta go see my grandparents, and I won't be back for a while." Nikki lied.

The others looked confused as Nikki suddenly left.

Duncan and Abby had now arrived at HQ and were now talking to Dexter.

"You need the jet for what?" The boy genius asked.

"To go to Japan," Abby replied. "Our friend Yusuke Urameshi needs our help."

"Hmm... Is it supernatural?" Dexter asked.

"Botan's hurt, so it's very likely." Abby nodded.

"Very well," Dexter approved. "So, who are you bringing with you?"

"Mike, Jo, Sky, Lil, Sammy, and I think that Justine might be coming too." Duncan replied.

"And me too." Nikki's voice said.

Everyone then turned over in surprise. "Nikki Wong?!" they then asked out of shock.

"How did you get in here?!" Dexter glared.

"I stole Jude's ID," Nikki replied. "I figured you just let him into this place because of Bridgette."

"That is treason, Nikki," Dexter glared. "I could have you dealt with right away and banned from The Cartoon League like that annoying Jonny boy who wants to be Captain Melonhead."

"Or, you could just let me go with Duncan and Abby to Japan." Nikki replied.

"And why should I let you go to Japan then?" Duncan crossed his arms at the punk girl.

"Because I want to help," Nikki glared. "Is that okay with you?!"

"But you don't have any special abilities." Abby pointed out.

"Yeah, you can only be in the League if you have special abilities." Duncan added.

"I'm afraid they are right, Nikki, now if you will kindly leave before I call security, that would be great." Dexter told Nikki.

"Jude doesn't have any special abilities, how come he got in, is it because of his girlfriend?!" Nikki glared. "I don't why you even need special abilities to join this place!" She then walked away in anger and saw the girls invited by Duncan and Abby walking toward the office.

"Hi, Nikki." Sammy waved.

Nikki simply walked away, not saying anything.

"Well, that was rather uncalled for." Sky commented.

"Stupid rules," Nikki complained. "I wish that I did have special abilities."

"So you have wished it, so it shall be." A voice told the girl.

"Huh?" Nikki blinked.

A certain young teenage girl appeared with her aunt and an older teenage girl who came up behind Nikki and the woman blasted the purple-haired girl with a magical aura.

"That's how you do it, kid." The older teenage girl told Larissa.

"I know how to grant wishes, Shantae." Larissa told her tutor as Desiree granted Nikki's wish.

"Whoa, I feel really weird on the inside..." Nikki muttered to herself slightly.

"Aunt Desiree, what powers did you give her?" Larissa whispered.

"I... Oh... I'm actually not sure..." Desiree replied.

"I guess we should watch?" Shantae suggested.

"Yes." Desiree nodded.

"What the...?" Nikki gasped as a scythe appeared in her hand, but she soon suddenly sliced through the air and a dark energy beam shot at a tree. "Holy crap, that was so cool!"

"What kind of powers did you give her?" Shantae asked Desiree.

"She can control dark energy with that scythe." Desiree informed.

"Isn't darkbending dangerous?" Shantae asked Desiree. "My mother's told me about some darker and more serious Elements."

"Since I gave her the powers, she can control it." Desiree reassured.

"Smart move." Shantae smiled.

"That's my Aunt Desiree!" Larissa beamed.

"I still don't understand why they let Jude in, he doesn't even have powers," Nikki huffed about The Cartoon League rules. "Well, I'll show 'em... I'm going to Japan with Duncan and Abby, and with my new abilities." She then smirked as she decided to sneak onto the jet and waited for the others to come.

"I really hope Botan is okay." Duncan commented.

"She's your old girlfriend, I guess that's natural." Abby said to him.

"Will you cut that out?!" Duncan snapped at her as she smirked. "There was nothing between us when Dex sent us to find that missing demon!"

"Both of you guys cut it out, this is important." Mike scolded.

"Sorry, Mike." Duncan and Abby said.

They soon climbed onto the Jet. Nikki snuck on, almost like a shadow, and no one seemed to notice her.

"All right, we all here?" Mike asked the others before taking her seat.

"Something is not right here," Jo said to the others. "I smell someone else on here."

"Now that you mention it, I smell it too." Mike replied.

"Wasn't me." Duncan shrugged innocently.

"Not that..." Lil said to him since she was allowed to come as well.

"It's not me either." Sammy said.

"It smells like someone else is on here." Mike told the others.

The werewolves came together to find out the scent.

"We can figure it out later, we have to go." Duncan told them.

"Hold on a minute..." Mike said as she soon found and grabbed someone from behind the jet.

"Let me go! Let me go!" Nikki glared.

"Nikki Wong?!" Everyone else asked in shock.

"Nikki, what are you doing here?" Mike scolded.

"Going to Japan with you." Nikki replied innocently.

"No you're not, Dexter said so." Mike said.

"Yes, I am." Nikki glared as she summoned her scythe and held it against Mike's throat.

"Did you steal that from Grim?" Mike asked, unfazed by the scythe.

"Watch." Nikki glared as she soon came out of the jet.

Everyone then came to the windows to see. Nikki bowed her head and then used her new scythe to show dark energy and she seemed able to control it.

"How did you get that ability?" Sammy asked.

"Let's just say, someone granted my wish." Nikki replied.

"I feel like Desiree is around here somewhere in that case..." Mike replied. "Well... All right, Nikki, you can come with us."

"Sweet!" Nikki smirked before looking annoyed. "By the way, how come Jude is allowed in The League when he doesn't have powers when Bridgette does?"

"Jen recommended him actually," Mike revealed. "He's really good at shooting arrows, so Dexter made him lots of energy-based arrows."

"Like The Green Arrow?" Nikki asked.

"Exactly," Mike nodded. "I guess you didn't know about that."

"It would've been nice to know..." Nikki deadpanned.

"All right, go take a seat," Mike told her. "We're off to Japan, and since this is the jet, we'll be there in no time."

Everyone took a seat as Mike was piloting the jet as it was taking them to Japan.

"So, um, who are you exactly?" Lil asked.

"Nikki Wong," Nikki told her. "I work at the Mall with Mike's sister and our friends. Aren't you from Nicktropolis?"

"Yeah, I'm Lil DeVille," Lil replied. "Mike's girlfriend."

"Of the week?" Nikki smirked.

"Very funny, but we've been dating for quite a while now." Mike said to her.

"Oh, really?" Nikki asked. "For how long?"

"A year." Mike informed.

"I really think we have something," Lil smiled. "Even though Mike's a girl, I've never felt happier than with anyone else in my life."

Mike smiled back to that as she piloted the jet.

"How about you, Beauty and the Jock?" Nikki asked, obviously meaning Justine and Jo. "How long have you guys been together."

"Two years now." Justine smiled.

"I still don't understand, what do you see in Jo?" Nikki asked.

"Because, Jo saved me..." Justine replied softly. "I could've been badly hurt by someone, but soon, Jo came to my rescue, and did something very brave... She saved my life."

"Wait a minute, are you telling me that she, the one who only cares about winning, the one who bullies everyone for her own amusement, saved your life?!" Nikki gawked as she pointed at the jockette.

"Why else would I go out with Jo?" Justine slightly deadpanned.

"You got a problem with that, Punk?" Jo added with a glare. "'Cuz if you do, you better say it to my face!"

"Sorry, I just can't see you saving someone's life." Nikki said to the jockette in disbelief.

"Oh, really, why's that?" Jo huffed.

"You're still the same person I know on Revenge of the Island and Cartoon Cartoon Island." Nikki defended.

"Nikki, why don't you believe me?" Justine asked. "I wouldn't lie. If Jo was still like that, do you really think I would go out with her? You just don't know the Jo that I know."

"Yeah, Jo is our friend," Mike added. "And she's changed a lot."

"Oh, really?" Nikki scoffed.

"Yes." Justine said as she hugged her girlfriend's arm.

"Well, I'll believe it when I see it." Nikki shrugged.

The others sighed as that seemed like it would take a lot of work.

"So, uh, Mike, how do you know how to fly a jet?" Lil asked.

"Jamie taught me how to fly," Mike replied. "He was part of the League for a long time before I have."

"He's like a veteran or a founding member, huh?" Sammy said.

"Basically, yeah." Mike nodded.

"Well, you're really good." Lil smiled.

"I hope I'm better than Floyd." Mike said.

"Who's Floyd?" Lil asked.

"Back when the island finally got a mail service and I was expecting mail from my old friends, Max and Melissa, this wacky pilot guy named Floyd Nickels who wanted to be called 'Airhead' flew his plane on the island with his dog, Jack, even though Lu thought they were invaders." Mike explained.

"Well, you're getting good at it." Lil smiled.

"Thanks, Princess." Mike smiled back.

"So, Sky, how do you feel now that you're an Ultra Wolf now?" Sammy asked Sky.

"I don't know what to say..." Sky smiled. "I just feel amazing... I guess this is how you must feel against... Well... You know..." she then winked.

"Yeah, I guess I can get that." Sammy smiled back.

"I can do different things now that I'm an Ultra Wolf now." Sky replied.

"Like what?" Sammy asked.

"Well, I'm a lot stronger for one," Sky said. "I can hear a lot better... It's like my senses got ten times stronger, even back when I found out about my werewolf heritage, and I'm a lot faster too. My shadowbending is stronger, I can do awesome stuff and some new techniques."

"That's awesome," Sammy smiled. "What kind of new techniques?"

The trip went on for a while, but it would stop soon. Mike let out a small yawn and stretched before she soon landed the jet once they came to where they needed to go.

Yusuke was shown sitting alone as he stared up at the sky while birds flew around. He then saw the jet land on top of a school which made him smile. "They're here."


	2. Chapter 2

Mike stopped the jet and let everyone out before putting a cloaking device on it so no one would see it or steal it like whenever Jo drove her Mobile around.

"So, this is Japan?" Nikki asked.

"This must be Sarayashiki Junior High School." Abby said once she saw a school.

"This is where Yusuke and Kuwabara go to school while Kurama goes to a different school." Duncan told the others.

"Come on, let's go." Abby then said.

They soon climbed down from the school to find Yusuke waiting for them.

"Guys, there you are." Yusuke smiled to his old friends. Duncan and Abby fist-bumped to the Spirit Detective.

"You again..." Yusuke gasped a little bit once he saw Nikki. "It's been a while."

"Yes, it has." Nikki nodded.

"So you do two know each other." Lil said.

"Told ya." Nikki replied.

Yusuke looked over and looked curious to some new faces he hadn't seen before.

"Sorry, allow me to introduce the new faces," Duncan said as he saw Yusuke's confusion. "This is Mike's cousin: Sky Podemski, Sammy McAuley, Mike's girlfriend: Lil DeVille, and Jo's adoptive little sister, Autumn Evans."

Autumn, of course, gave a silent wave to the Spirit Detective.

"Well, any friends of Duncan and Abby are friends of mine." Yusuke said to the others.

"Thank you, Yusuke," Sky smiled. "We really appreciate that."

"No problem." Yusuke smiled back.

"So, where's Botan?" Duncan asked Yusuke.

Yusuke pointed over to Botan who was unconscious and leaning against the wall, looking rough with bruises and tears in her eyes.

"Oh, no, Botan!" Abby gasped.

"I was just about to go eat lunch and she came to me this way," Yusuke told the Nelson siblings. "She said something about The Spirit World and finding Hinageshi."

"Gosh..." Duncan frowned. "That doesn't sound so good."

"I know, we better take Botan to Genkai, maybe she can help," Yusuke suggested as he soon picked up the blue-haired girl and walked away with the others, but was suddenly stopped when a brunette girl in a blue school uniform opened the door and bumped into him. "Keiko!"

"Who's that?" Sammy wondered.

"Botan, what happened to you?!" Keiko gasped as she rushed over.

"I have no idea what's going on here." Yusuke bowed his head to her.

"Botan..." Keiko frowned.

"Keiko, please, take Botan from me and take her to Genkai's Temple, you must hurry." Yusuke urged.

Keiko nodded and did as the Spirit Detective said.

"Who was that?" Sammy asked Yusuke about Keiko.

"Um... Just a friend." Yusuke replied.

"She has a crush on you~" Abby smirked.

"Shut up!" Yusuke glared.

Hearing this caused Nikki's left eye to twitch.

"So did you." Duncan smirked to Abby.

"Okay, not funny." Abby groaned.

"Come on, let's go." Yusuke suggested.

The others left with Yusuke; they ran from the street when they went to get Kuwabara.

"This is Kuwabara." Yusuke told the ones who didn't know. 

"Why, hello there, madame," Kuwabara swooned as he took Sammy's hand to look like a civilized gentleman. "I, The Brave Kuwabara promise to protect you with my life."

"Uh, I don't think you're my type..." Sammy said nervously.

"Are you two even dating?" Justine asked Sky about her and Sammy. "I don't think I've ever seen you two actually go out." 

"Well, we just don't want to take things fast, and we decided to take things a little slow." Sky explained as she seemed to slowly blush.

"Don't worry, he does that sometimes." Duncan told Sammy about Kuwabara's behavior.

"Hey, Lover Boy, we gotta go, come on." Yusuke told his friend.

"Oh, um, all right, Yusuke." Kuwabara said.

"Does this happen a lot?" Sammy asked.

"Oh, yeah." Abby nodded.

They all soon rushed off together to get to work.

"So, what's The Kazune Shrine?" Kuwabara asked.

"I don't know." Yusuke said.

"You don't know?!" Kuwabara glared at his friend before grabbing him by his shirt. "Hey, you mean to tell me you didn't find out any details?"

"There was no time for that!" Yusuke glared back, slapping his hands away. "I had to call Duncan and Abby over!"

"Hmph, you're not really any use at all," Kuwabara huffed before smirking. "I'm going to find everything from--"

There was soon a scream heard. 

"You were saying, Carrot Top?" Jo snorted.

"Huh?" Kuwabara looked around.

"From over there!" Yusuke pointed out before pushing him against the wall and used his back to jump up. "Head's up!" 

"Yusuke, you bastard!" Kuwabara snapped.

Duncan and Abby used his back as well to jump over the wall.

"Thanks, buddy." Duncan said.

"You're awesome!" Abby added.

Kuwabara groaned as he was abused.

"What do you want? Get away from me!" A girl with crimson red hair yelped as she was running from monsters who were chasing her.

Yusuke soon jumped up and began to beat up the monsters. Abby morphed into a T-Rex and swiped the monsters with her tail.

"Is there anything Abby can't change into?" Justine commented.

"An Honor Roll Student." Sky smirked.

Sammy giggled to that as that was kind of funny. 

"Come on, let's help them out." Mike told them.

"Finally, time to test out my Ultra Wolf abilities." Jo said with a smirk.

Mike, Jo, and Sky nodded to each other as they went to do just that. Everyone was then beating up the monsters. Nikki summoned her scythe and sliced the monsters in half. Most of the fight had black and blue bruising with blood splattered. The redheaded girl soon went to hide away. One of the monsters grinned as he saw Autumn hide behind the tree which made him grab the little girl.

"Looks like I've got my dinner." The monster grinned.

Autumn whimpered and tried to back up in fear.

"HEY!" Jo's voice snapped.

The monster turned around with a snarl and somehow got attacked by his own shadow. Jo growled back as her eyes turned red and her fangs popped out, but they were sharper than before.

"DON'T YOU TOUCH MY SISTER, YOU SON OF A BITCH!" Jo demanded in her demonic voice.

Autumn cupped her mouth.

"You're a... Oh, my... WAAAUGH!" The monster yelped like he met a far worse fate than death. 

The monster soon looked scared and let go of Autumn as he ran away like a coward.

"That's right, pal, nobody messes with my little sister and gets away with it!" Jo snapped.

Autumn smiled and hugged Jo's leg.

"Aw, I love you too, kid." Jo smiled softly down to her little sister.

There were then monsters who surrounded Mike.

"Let's kill the human." One monster told the others.

"I don't see a human, do you?" Mike smirked.

The monsters then dog-piled onto Mike. The monsters grinned until they backed up to see that she had somehow gone.

"Oh, sorry, were you talking about me?" Mike asked as she was somehow on a tree branch now.

"Let's get him!" A monster growled before jumping on the branch to get the tomboy.

Mike leaned against the tree branch and hopped back down on the ground.

"Hold still!" One monster demanded.

"No, I don't think I will..." Mike replied. "You guys can't be worse than my football game against The Lemon Brook Lumpers of 2014." She then grinned as her size grew a little bit, her eyes turned red, her fangs began to grow out, and then, using her new super-strength, she lifted the tree right off the ground.

"What the--?!" The monster panicked.

"Let's play Whack-A-Monster," Mike smirked. "I'm pretty good at the Whack-the-Weasel game down at Chubby Cheese's."

"Did he just grow a couple of sizes?!" One monster asked the other.

"Is he a demon too?" Another monster added.

Mike soon took a deep breath and whacked the monsters with the tree.

The redheaded girl poked her head out from where she was hiding. A bandaged monster was right in front of her and grabbed her by the throat and lifted her up.

"Hey, Ugly, put her down!" Sky demanded.

The bandage monster turned around and saw Sky.

"Yeah, I'm talking to you!" Sky glared before jumping at the monster and kicked him.

This made the monster literally be torn apart while dropping the redheaded girl.

"I could've done that; I just didn't wanna show off." Kuwabara muttered.

"Suuure you didn't want to do that." Duncan deadpanned.

"Uh, it was only a test just to see how good your friends are." Kuwabara covered up.

Duncan just rolled his eyes and shook his head. Some things never changed.

"You're safe now." Kuwabara smirked to the redheaded girl.

The girl soon looked behind him and screamed and ran away.

"What?" Kuwabara asked only to look behind him to find two other monsters.

"DIE!" The monsters growled, trying to kill him.

"Okay..." Kuwabara then said as he dodged the attack and then summoned his weapon. "Spirit Sword!" He yelled out as he then started to slice the monsters in half.

Yusuke growled as he punched more monsters.

"I could get used to this." Mike smirked as she continued to hit some monsters with the tree with her new ultra wolf strength, it was almost like she was a goddess for the Wolf-Shadowed People now.

Sammy and Justine punched the monsters with their super-strength and using their powers as well.

"Whoa, they're pretty strong." Kuwabara commented.

Eventually, all of the monsters were destroyed.

"Phew!" Justine wiped her forehead. "That was intense."

Autumn pouted as she had a cut on her finger.

"Aw, you cut your finger, kid?" Jo frowned, coming back to her human form. "Let your big sister fix that."

"So, this is what it's like fighting monsters." Nikki commented.

"You were really great back there." Yusuke smiled.

"Oh, thanks." Nikki replied.

"Are you okay?" Yusuke then asked the redheaded girl.

"Yes," The redheaded girl said directly to Yusuke and Kuwabara. "You two are investigators for the Spirit World, right?"

"And you are...?" Duncan asked the girl.

"I'm Hinageshi: The Guide to the Spirit World." The redheaded girl informed.

"I think we finally found her." Abby said.

This made everyone else nod in agreement. Nikki looked over.

Jo was bandaging and taking care of Autumn's cut like a good big sister would for her little sister. "There we go, all better?" she then asked in comfort.

Autumn smiled and nodded before then hugging the jockette.

"There we go, all better." Jo smiled before hugging Autumn back.

"See?" Justine said to Nikki. "Jo really cares about her little sister."

"I guess I misjudged her," Nikki said. "Sorry about that, Jo; I thought you were just the same person that I've known before."

"I get that a lot," Jo said before picking up Autumn in her arms. "So, where are we going?"

"We better go on the temple to check on Botan." Yusuke suggested.

"Yeah, Genkai is over there," Mike agreed. "She will be so surprised to see me again."

"She really likes you," Yusuke said. "It's like you're the granddaughter she never had."

They then went to Genkai's Temple to check up on Botan.


	3. Chapter 3

Botan was still lying down and had a wet cloth on her forehead, looking quite sick. Everyone came into the temple and took their shoes off.

"Oh, do we have to take our shoes off?" Lil asked.

"If you don't mind, yeah," Mike said to her. "It's Japanese custom."

"Sure." Lil nodded as she then took off her own shoes.

"Oh, Mike, it's good to see you again," Genkai greeted the tomboy. "I sense that you've changed a lot since I've last seen you."

"Yeah, long time no see, Genkai." Mike smiled.

The old woman and the young tomboy hugged each other.

"Um... Konichiwa, Ms. Genkai." Lil said with a bow.

"Ah, you speak Japanese?" Genaki asked.

"Um... A little bit," Lil shrugged. "My friend's mother and her were both from Japan before they moved to America."

"This is my girlfriend: Lil DeVille." Mike introduced.

"It's nice to meet you." Genkai then greeted Lil.

"Same here, ma'am." Lil replied politely.

"She's cute, Mike." Genkai smirked to the tomboy.

"I know, she's the best girl I've ever met." Mike nodded.

Lil blushed a bit before she sat with the others. Keiko soon left to get a saucer of water for Botan.

"How's she doing?" Mike asked about Botan.

"Not too good I'm afraid." Genkai said in deep regret.

"How is her condition?" Yusuke asked.

"Not too sure, it's still in the balance," Genkai told him. "Something serious must've happened to The Spirit World."

"Hmm... I wonder what it could be?" Mike thought out loud.

"I've wondered it myself." Genkai nodded to her.

Eventually, a new face came into the temple.

"Kurama." Duncan and Abby said.

"Hello, Duncan, Abby." Kurama greeted the Nelson siblings.

"What's up?" Abby replied.

"The Spirit World, i-it was... It was gone..." Kurama informed.

"WHAT?!" Everyone else gasped.

"Gone?!" Sky asked. "Is that even possible?!"

"Actually, that is not accurate," Kurama soon sat down with them. "I should say it was... Completely covered by water."

"B-But why?" Kuwabara asked.

"Someone of miserably deep power must've taken control." Kurama guessed.

"No way." Duncan said.

"What kind of thing would have the power to do that in The Spirit World?" Genkai pondered.

"When I was there, some phantoms wearing The Cross on their foreheads were frantically looking for something." Kurama said to them.

"Oh!" Hinageshi said once she had an idea. "It must've been The Netherworld!"

"Hmm..." Genkai hummed in thought.

"Netherworld?" Yusuke and Nikki wondered.

"Mm-hmm," Hinageshi nodded to the Spirit Detective and purple-haired girl. "Those phantoms Kurama saw were demons that are controlled by The Netherworld. Their symbol is that cross on their foreheads."

"Hey, hold it, what is this Netherworld?" Kurabawa asked. "As far as I know, there are just The Human World, The Spirit World, and The Demon World... Right?"

"Demon World?" Sky muttered.

"It's a world for only demons," Kurama said to the black-haired girl. "Like Hiei and I for example."

"Um, Hiei?" Sammy asked.

"Jo's new boyfriend." Duncan stated.

"Duncan, you know that's not true," Justine said to him before talking with Sammy. "They're kinda like rivals, like when Jo was on Revenge of the Island and competed with Brick sometimes."

"Also her boyfriend." Duncan still said it anyway.

Jo then smacked him upside the head.

"Ow! What'd I do?" Duncan complained.

Hinageshi pulled out a book from her kimono and flipped through pages. "Let's see... Ah, here it is..." She then said once she found the text she needed. "'To begin with, above the Human World lays The Spirit World. The two of them main a constant battle with each other'."

"The humans die and go into The Spirit World?" Kuwabara asked.

"Right," Hinageshi said to him. "And the Netherworld was originally embedded The Demon World. Then, several thousand years ago, The Netherworld began a fight with The Spirit World in order to gain possession of The Human World. The exact way they were able to defeat them is still unknown to this day, but Emperor Enma was able to destroy The Netherworld, and banished their King Yakumo and his men to the cold darkness of space. That's it."

"So, if that's it, why did the Netherworld come back into existance?" Mike asked.

"If The Netherworld is responsible for this disturbance; it could become a very dangerous situation for us all," Genkai warned before she took her cup of tea and soon drank it. "Even with our powers, we cannot repel them on our own."

No one said anything, but they were all thinking about this.

"We've beaten stronger people before, maybe we can do this." Mike suggested.

"Do you really think so, Mike?" Lil asked. "I mean, most of us are just students in training."

"I don't think so, I know so." Mike clarified.

Jo sniffed the air and looked around. "He's here," she said to herself before speaking up to everyone else. "I'm going outside for a bit to clear my head; I'll be back."

The others looked to her.

"Be good." Jo told Autumn on the way out.

Autumn gave a silent A-OK symbol with her fingertips.

Jo put on her shoes and went outside and noticed a black shadow was standing on top of the tree. "You." she said to the ominous figure.

"Well, hello there, we meet again." Hiei said to the jockette.

"Yeah, miss me?" Jo replied.

"Have you gotten stronger since the last time we've seen each other?" Hiei challenged.

"You tell me." Jo challenged back.

The three-eyed demon then pulled out his sword and was going after the jockette, but she grabbed his sword in an instant. Jo and Hiei just smirked to each other as they enjoyed their little game of cat and mouse. Hiei soon pulled the sword back, pulling Jo with it and flung her in the air and soon leapt up in the air with her as they came in front of the full moon.

"Hm, where did she go?" Hiei wondered as he looked around for his rival, but didn't see her. "I don't sense her energy anywhere."

"SURPRISE, MOTHER--" Jo soon tackled Hiei from behind, both of them crashing onto the ground. "Looks like I win, Three Eyes~"

"I admit, you have gotten stronger since our last encounter." Hiei memorized.

"You got that right." Jo smirked before sincerely helping him up.

"Training back home?" Hiei asked her.

"You could say that..." Jo shrugged. "There was this competition in school."

"I see... Now, um, what is this 'school' you speak of?" Hiei asked.

"It's a place where people go to get an education." Jo explained.

"Oh... I see..." Hiei replied. "I think Yusuke said he used to go to school."

"Right, well, anyway, there was this tournament between other schools and one school are sworn enemies of our school, and they were very evil," Jo continued. "I think one of them said he was related to The Desert Wolf."

"I've heard legends about The Desert Wolf." Hiei nodded.

"Somehow, that does not surprise me." Jo said to him.

"Go on?" Hiei then requested.

"Well, the evil counterpart of Mike tried to destroy the world, but Moro appeared in mine, Mike, and Sky's minds saying that we're now Ultra Wolves." Jo continued.

"Show me your new werewolf form." Hiei requested.

"Are you sure?" Jo asked, warily.

"Yes." Hiei said.

"Well... All right..." Jo said as she stepped back.

Hiei watched as Jo let the moon bask against her and she transformed right before his eyes. Jo growled as her eyes turned red and got on her knees as she was still changing.

"Hmm... Interesting..." Hiei commented as he looked up to see Jo's new werewolf form that was now bigger and stronger.

"Well, whatya think?" Jo asked Hiei in a low, gruff voice in her werewolf transformation.

"Looks much different from the last werewolf transformation I've seen." Hei replied.

"Well, like I said, a lot has changed since our last meeting." Jo said.

"I look forward to future matches with you... For another time perhaps." Hiei replied before turning away.

"Aren't you going to help with the fight for the Netherworld?" Jo asked him.

"It has nothing to do with me." Hiei said, turning his back on her.

"What about your sister, Yukina?" Jo asked. "She could be in trouble."

"She will be fine," Hiei huffed. "She has that oaf."

"YUKINA!" Kuwabara's voice called out before being seen. "Yukina? Yukina!"

"She's with Botan." Keiko told him.

Kuwabara continued to go around for Yukina.

"Who's Yukina?" Sammy asked.

"Hiei's twin sister," Yusuke told her. "She's an Ice Apparition."

"Hiei has a sister?" Mike asked out of surprise.

"Yeah, but we can't tell Yukina that or we will face deathly consequences from him," Abby explained. "Not even Kuwabara knows."

"Ah... Yukina, it's me, Kazuma..." Kuwabara smirked boastfully as he opened double doors to see the girl of his dreams. "It's so very good to see you!"

A girl with shiny minty hair was catering to Botan and soon turned to see him. 

"Yukina..." Kuwabara said softly.

"Oh, Kazuma... I'm sorry..." Yukina said before turning her head and cried. "I'm glad to see you, but... But... Why is Botan...?"

"An unhappy face doesn't suit you, Yukina, now I, The Mighty Kazuma Kuwabara, shall resolve everything for all of us," Kuwabara comforted. "Soon, we will all be smiling happily again."

Yukina soon then smiled back and nodded.

"She's cute." Mike said about Yukina.

"Cuter than me?" Lil smirked.

"Ah, no, no one's cuter than you, Princess." Mike chuckled to her girlfriend.

"That's what I thought, Prince Charming." Lil replied.

Mike chuckled before rubbing noses with Lil.

"Oh, Yukina..." Kuwabara soon took the girl's hand as his face turned hot pink.

"Oh, Kazuma! Are you all right?" Yukina asked. "Your tempreature's going up and up!"

"That's the Power of Love..." Kuwabara muttered nervously.

'He's so hard to understand~' Yukina thought to herself with a giggle.

"Kuwabara, you're in the way!" Keiko scolded as she walked by.

Hiei soon swooped down and saw the minty-haired girl. "Yukina..." he whispered to himself.

"Hiei, why don't you tell her that you're her brother?" Jo asked her fellow demon.

"She's right, you know." Kurama agreed as he appeared out from the shadows.

"I don't need your advice." Hiei firmly told them both.

"Right..." Kurama said before walking up to Hiei. "You saw The Spirit World, the condition it was in, this is no ordinary event."

"Huh, how would I know?" Hiei asked before suddenly leaping in the air.

"Strange character he is." Jo commented.

Meanwhile...

"So, what do we do now, Hinageshi?" Duncan asked.

"We have to transmit power to The Spirit World." Hinageshi told him.

"How do we do that?" Nikki asked.

"Look here," Hinageshi smiled as she brought out some maps. "There are places in The Human World called Elemental Sites where the spiritual energy is collected."

"Elemental Sites?" Yusuke wondered.

"Like storage units of Spiritual Power?" Abby added.

"Yes, something like that," Hinageshi replied as she looked at the maps. "In The Human World, there are five of these Elemental Sites, representing the Earth, Wind, Fire, Water, and The Spirit. If they are all unsealed, then a mass spiritual power will descent into the Spiritual World."

"With that power, we would be able to restore The Spirit World." Kuwabara said.

"Mm-hmm." Hinageshi nodded to him.

"So, how are we able to find it?" Abby wondered.

"I know where to look~" Hinageshi smiled. 

"All right, gang, leave it to me!" Kuwabara said as he took charge.

"Are you sure that you can handle it?" Abby asked.

"Of course, my fine shifter friend." Kuwabara replied.

Nikki was just excited to be apart of a mission/adventure. 

"This feels quite exciting and thrilling, more than most of the adventures I've had with Tommy, Dil, Phil, Kimi, Susie, and Angelica." Lil smiled.

"Yeah, what could go wrong?" Jo added.

In the subway station in Japan, a man, wearing a cloak was talking to Dr. X and three cloaked figures behind him.

"What do you want?" The first man demanded. "You said you wanted to talk with me in your note."

"I was hoping to make a deal with you." Dr. X told the man.

"What sort of deal?" The man asked.

"I want you to take my friends in helping you." Dr. X informed.

"Your friends?" The man wondered.

The three cloaked figures each took down their hoods, revealing that they were Nicholas, Day, and Alex.

"Who are these kids?" The man asked.

"Your new allies," Dr. X introduced. "Nicholas Nikonov, Day Saulteaux, and Alex Melin."

"All right..." The man said before approaching the trio. "I'm Yakumo, and you will all listen to me."

"I understand, sir." Nicholas obeyed.

"They are under your control now," Dr. X told Yakumo. "I know you will all get along very well in this fight for the Netherworld."

"Don't worry, sir, we promise that we won't let you down." Day promised.

"You had better not..." Yakumo warned. "I don't take kindly to disappointment, especially with my team: The Meikai Gods."

"They won't let you down; I promise you that." Dr. X said to Yakumo.

"The Meikai Gods?" Alex wondered.

"Meikai was originally another underworld." Nicholas stated.

"That's right..." Yakumo said to him. "Many demons went there after death, so they now serve me in order to plot revenge. I am their God, and I work with Raiko, Majari, and Kaiki. I shall bring them..." he said as his hands glowed pink before he commanded, "COME, MY SERVANTS!"

The innocent people of downtown were affected by that before panicking and wondering what was going on. There seemed to be an explosion because of this. Three red energy beams shot down from the sky and were on their way down to Yakumo.

"Are you here with me?" Yakumo asked them.

"Yes, my lord, your three demon gods have arrived." One demon replied respectively.

Nicholas, Day, and Alex turned to see the gods.

"Now, our strategy has entered the second stage," Yakumo told them. "It is time to make the power of The Elemental Site ours. Before you go, you must meet our new allies, a trio of werecoyotes."

"Werecoyotes?" Another demon asked.

"Yes, I am the nephew of the one and only Desert Wolf." Nicholas replied.

"These are my demons." Yakumo told Nicholas, Alex, and Day, giving their names to each other so they could all meet.

"What are they doing here, my lord?" Raiko asked.

"We want revenge against the three young werewolves: Mike Mazinsky, Jo Elliot, and Sky Podemski." Nicholas replied.

"There are around here somewhere, but we will find them, along with what we must do for The Spirit World." Yakumo told his minions.

"Get ready, puppies, because the werecoyotes are back and we will have our revenge!" Nicholas sneered.

Later on that night, everyone was asleep, except for Mike, who was staring at the fire.

"I can feel their energy, why and how are they back?" Mike mumbled to herself.

"Mike, you're up late..." Lil said as she came to her girlfriend.

"Oh, I'm sorry, Lil, I was just thinking." Mike said to her.

"Is something the matter?" Lil asked.

"Oh, um, no, nothing's wrong," Mike reassured. "Everything is okay; I just couldn't sleep, that's all."

"I worry about you sometimes..." Lil said. "Try to get some sleep, okay?"

"I will." Mike promised her.

Lil then went back to bed as Mike was thinking.

"I can't tell her that they are back," Mike said to herself. "I don't want her to get hurt."

The fire seemed to dance while Mike sat there in a mild state.

"We're going to be ready for you guys and when we come, you're going to pay for hurting everyone." Mike glared as her eyes turned red.

The wolf deep within Mike seemed to howl in her mental state as she looked more determined and ready than anything else she had in her whole life. Mike soon finally went to sleep since she would need it for the next day.


	4. Chapter 4

The next day came and Hinageshi was in the city with the others. It seemed to be a normal and happy-go-lucky day.

"Okay, turn at this corner, so North is behind you." Hinageshi instructed.

"Come on... Where in the hell is it?" Kuwabara complained.

"Hold on a minute." Hinageshi told him.

There seemed to be a sudden shaking.

"It's an earthquake!" Sammy panicked. "It's an earthquake!"

"It's a good thing that I left Autumn at the temple," Jo commented. "Luckily Yukina and Genkai can watch over her."

"It's an elemental site representing Earth." Hinageshi informed.

"Guys, let's move." Kurama said.

Yusuke nodded in agreement to that. They soon went to check this out up close.

"Oh, my God, what's going on?!" Kuwabara demanded.

There was a portal in the sky with a pink light with really strong wind.

"Incredible." Duncan commented.

"This is no good." Hinageshi warned.

"What do you mean 'no good'?" Nikki asked her.

"It's pink." Abby commented about her most hated color.

"It's actually about the color, look at it!" Hinageshi said. "The Elemental Site has been destroyed, but streaming down of that spiritual power, but the power of The Netherworld!"

"The Netherworld?!" The others asked.

"Those demons are able to convert Spiritual Power into Netherworld Power." Hinageshi said as she hugged the map in her arms.

"So, what's The Netherworld Power?" Kuwabara asked.

"If they are able to steal the power from each of the Elemental Sites, then they..." Hinageshi began.

"Yeah?" Kuwabara said to her. "Then?!"

"Then The Spirit World will be inaccessible forever!" Hinageshi said.

"Aaugh!" Kuwabara panicked about that.

"And there's nothing any of us can do?" Mike asked. "Anything?"

"Right." Hinegeshi told her.

"That's reassuring," Mike deadpanned. "Come on, guys, we better hurry. They may be ahead of us, but we must protect the other sites! Let's split up, are you ready?"

"Okay!" Kuwabara said.

"All right, Mike." The others added.

"Hinageshi, Mike, Nikki, are with me," Mike organized. "Kuwabara, you take Duncan, Sky, Sammy, and Lil, Kurama, you take Abby, Jo, and Justine; we'll contact each other on the communicator."

"Right!" Everyone else replied, and then they split up with the groups they were assigned.

Mike, Nikki, Hinageshi, and Yusuke were soon running together as the sun began to set.

"I'll never be able to repay Botan with kindness I owe her." Hinageshi said as they ran.

"Kindness?" Yusuke asked the redheaded girl. 

"I always make mistakes and cause problems for Botan." Hinageshi frowned.

"No, don't try to give up." Mike advised.

"I'm trying my hardest, Mike," Hinageshi told her. They then stopped for a minute as the crimson-haired girl was then looking at her map. "They're up these stairs." She then told the others.

"All right, let's go." Yusuke stated.

They soon went up the stairs to keep going. Mike looked to Hinageshi and couldn't help but notice how much the smaller girl looked a lot like her cousin Will.

"Is something wrong, Mike?" Hinageshi asked as she caught the tomboy's gaze.

"Oh, no, it's just that you remind me of someone I know." Mike replied.

Hinageshi wondered what Mike meant, but soon kept running. Yusuke then stopped.

"What is it?" Hinageshi asked him before looking to see what he saw and gasped. "Everything is completely different!"

They walked around and the rumbling noise was heard. Yusuke grabbed Nikki in his arms which made her blush.

"Look!" Mike pointed out.

Everyone saw a building was crumbling down after it got destroyed.

"That's not a pretty picture..." Mike muttered.

"Oh, guys, it crumbled just like that," Hinageshi said before looking to Nikki who still blushed. "Um, are you okay? Your face is red."

"Oh, yeah, I'm fine," Nikki said nervously. "I just got a little hot; that's all."

Mike hid a small knowing smirk as she sensed something between Nikki and Yusuke. Three figures appeared to be in the building crash.

"Ugh, Netherworld demons!" Yusuke growled.

"Oh, they beat us here again." Hinageshi frowned.

"Come on; we can still make it." Mike proclaimed as she was ready to move.

"Wait!" Hinageshi cried out to her.

They all soon rushed to the ruins of the torn down building. They now ended up inside of a parking garage.

"Look, that's the Elemental Site of Fire!" Hinageshi pointed out.

Yusuke was going to run over there until Mike grabbed his shoulder.

"Let me." The tomboy told the Spirit Detective.

Yusuke nodded and then stood back.

'Hold it!" Mike called out as she soon ran and jumped up.

The Netherworld demons cornered and then looked up to see her.

"Get away from that!" Mike glared as she jumped in the center of them.

"Who is that?" The first demon wondered.

"A human!" Another demon replied. "Let's kill it!"

The demons tried to pounce on her, but she fought them. The last demon came up from behind Mike, rising a sword high and mighty while going to jump and ambush her. Mike saw that and jumped up with the demon before kicking him down on the ground with the others and made him drop his sword. The demons were then on fire and they both turned into dust. 

"It's over, Hinageshi; what do we do now?" Mike asked.

The car headlights soon turned off from behind her.

"What now?" Mike groaned.

There was then rumbling, explosions, and the sound of Hinageshi screaming.

"HINAGESHI!" Yusuke yelped.

"Come on, we gotta go save her." Nikki suggested.

"Let's go." Yusuke agreed.

Mike, Nikki, and Yusuke then went that way to save Hinageshi. An explosion then pushed them all back and they landed on the ground roughly.

"Aw, damn!" Yusuke cursed.

"Oh, my body!" Hinageshi yelped as she appeared to be floating and glowing. "What is this?!"

Two figures came out of the shadows: it was Yakumo and Nicholas.

"Nicholas, we meet again." Mike glared.

"Did you miss me, Wolfy?" Nicholas smirked to his counterpart.

"No, I didn't; I should've killed you when I had the chance," Mike glowered. "Where's the rest of your team?"

"Let's just say they are in some critical condition right now." Nicholas replied.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Mike scowled.

"They may or may not survive after I get done with them." Nicholas bluntly smirked.

"Don't you care about anyone but yourself?!" Mike glared.

"Not really." Nicholas smirked evilly.

Mike growled as she was shaking so bad due to her anger.

"I heard that your girlfriend is with you, but I'm afraid she won't be around much longer once I get done with her." Nicholas continued.

"Hell, no!" Mike glared. "You're gonna be the one who'll wish to be extinct once I get a hold of you and your precious Desert Wolf aunt!"

"Jealous that I have living relatives?" Nicholas smirked, making fun of the fact that Mike was an orphan.

"Shut up..." Mike whispered, but was still growling.

"I've also heard about your so-called family: The Drawn Together Gang..." Nicholas then said. "Oh, yeah, I've heard of them... Bunch of idiots... I think I'm going to enjoy eating them, especially that fox woman you call 'Mama Foxxy'."

Yakumo raised his hand and soon brought Hinagenshi with him, using the void wrapped around her.

"Oh, no, stop!" Hinageshi cried out.

"No, this girl is nothing as I seek." Yakumo stated darkly.

"WAIT!" Yusuke cried out.

Yakumo turned around to see Yusuke and Nikki coming over.

"It seems your friends are still here." Yakumo told Hinageshi before lifting her.

"STOP IT!" Yusuke demanded. "NO!" 

Yakumo sensed Yusuke running behind him and soon threw Hinageshi at him like she was worthless.

"I got her!" Nikki told the others as she soon caught Hinageshi in her arms.

"You really did it this time." Yusuke growled.

Yakumo walked slowly while Yusuke ran quickly.

"COME ON!" Yusuke glared, about to punch the man, only for him to fade out of the way.

Yusuke then ended up accidentally punching Mike in the nose, coming between her and Nicholas.

"What the hell?!" Mike cried out of pain.

"Sorry, Mike!" Yusuke cringed nervously.

"Oh, man!" Mike groaned as that hurt real bad, she put her hand to her nose and removed to see that it was bleeding, but was luckily not broken.

Yakumo smirked as he and Nicholas and soon both kneed Mike and Yusuke in their stomachs, sending them both flying into a car. Yusuke and Mike grunted to that.

"Stop that!" Nikki glared at Yakumo and Nicholas.

"Was that your man?" Nicholas smirked to Nikki.

Nikki growled as she summoned her scythe and goes after the two men.

"I'm so sorry, Mike, are you okay?" Yusuke asked.

"I guess I'll be okay, watch what you do next time." Mike warned as she had a tissue up to her bloodied nose.

"Pathetic human." Yakumo sneered as he grabbed Nikki by her throat and slammed her into the wall.

"AM NOT!" Nikki glared as she grabbed her scythe. 

"Prove it then." Nicholas taunted.

"Hey, leave her alone!" Yusuke glared.

"Who's going to stop us?" Nicholas glared back.

"US!" Mike scowled before she grabbed Nicholas and threw him into a car.

"Oh, well, I like to play games too..." Nicholas grinned sadistically with glowing yellow eyes.

Mike growled as her eyes turned red. Nicholas roared and Mike roared back as they charged at each other. Nicholas smirked evilly while Mike glared heroically.

"Hmm... A couple of normal humans you are not, therefore, you must be a tool of The Spirit World and one of the werewolves I've heard about." Yakumo said to both Yusuke and Mike.

"Tell us, who are you?!" Nikki demanded.

"I'm The King of the Netherworld: Yakumo." Yakumo introduced himself.

"And of course, I'm Nicholas Nikonov: The Future King of the Werecoyotes." Nicholas smirked.

"Oh, great, another Valerie." Mike deadpanned.

"But the werecoyotes, who are stronger than weredogs; I bet you haven't even trained since the last time we've seen each other." Nicholas retorted.

"Oh, please." Mike snorted.

"Yusuke!" Hinageshi called out as she hid behind a wall. 

"Here we go... SPIRIT GUN!" Yusuke proclaimed before shooting at Yakumo, only for it to not even hit him.

"It didn't even hit him!" Nikki gasped. "That's impossible!"

"It didn't even go through him!" Yusuke added.

"Your power is nothing, begone." Yakumo said before blasting away both Nikki and Yusuke with his own dark magic.

Nikki and Yusuke groaned and strained from the powerful force before they suddenly fell to the floor in agony.

"Guys!" Mike called out.

Yakumo shot the tomboy with his dark magic, but Mike swatted at it like it was a fly. "What the--?" 

"How's that for last time, eh, Nick?" Mike glared at her new rival.

Yusuke and Nikki groaned as they saw Mike walking past them with dark energy appearing in her hands.

"Guys, are you okay?" Hinageshi asked once it was safe to come out and she helped Nikki and Yusuke.

Yakumo walked over and continued to use his powers to destroy things in the parking garage.

"Hey, pal, why don't you mess with me?" Mike challenged.

"I have no time to deal with a child." Yakumo scoffed.

"Too bad, we're doing this." Mike glared as she used the dark energy on him with beady red eyes.

Yakumo dodged the attack and shot the dark energy right back, but Mike managed to absorb the attack.

"Looks like you've got some competition." Mike grinned darkly before cracking her neck.

"You're forgetting that I'm King of the Netherworld." Yakumo reminded.

"Yeah, well, I'm a Wolf-Shadowed Being..." Mike glared. "The Heir of the Wolf-Shadowed People... And the child of Miranda Wolfe and John Mazinsky... Two very extraordinary people who wouldn't want to see me lose to you, King Freak-O!"

"Have you forgotten about me?" Nicholas growled as he soon grabbed Mike from behind.

"How could I forget that baboon's ass you're using for a face?" Mike glared.

Nicolas growled and changed into his werecoyote form and roared in her face.

"Oh, big whup, you can turn into a werebeast." Mike rolled her eyes before she growled and turned into her werewolf form, but bigger and stronger this time since Moro helped during The Tournament of Games.

"Whoa." Yusuke said.

"Huh... So that's what an Ultra Wolf looks like." Nikki commented.

Nicholas didn't show any fear and kicked Mike against another car. Mike then tackled him down to the ground and sheathed her claws. Nicholas growled and bared her fangs as he was looking at his prey. Mike did the very same, almost like they were natural enemies. 

While they did that, Yakumo continued to use his powers as The Netherworld King as Yusuke and Nikki were with Hinageshi.

"Yakumo: King of the Netherworld, but why?" Hinageshi wondered.

There was soon a swirling vortex almost like a tornado that shot up into the sky. Yakumo soon came toward the others as Yusuke and Nikki soon finally woke up. Yakumo smirked and vanished into thin air as well as Nicholas who grinned.

Yusuke growled before punching the ground in frustration. "DAMN!"

Mike snarled and howled really loud, making the parking garage shake a little bit. Hinageshi shivered a little from Mike's yelling. 

"Oh... Sorry, Hinageshi..." Mike said to the redheaded girl.

"Wow, so you're a werewolf and control dark energy?" Hinageshi asked. "That's so cool!"

"Yeah... Long story..." Mike said softly as she settled down back into her human form. "I'm one of the Wolf-Shadowed People... My brother tells me stories that he heard from our mother about our heritage."

"Jen told me about it," Nikki nodded. "It seems pretty cool to be a Wolf-Shadowed Person."

"Yeah, it always sounds great on the outside..." Mike sighed. "On the inside though, it can be tough."

"It can't be that bad." Nikki shrugged.

"I do like it sometimes, but sometimes I wish I was back to my old life before I found out..." Mike sighed. "Maybe my parents wouldn't have died if we were all humans."

"Hey, it's okay; I know what that's like," Yusuke comforted. "My dad left us when I was a little boy, and my mom was a drunken deadbeat sometimes."

"Whoa." Nikki blinked.

"Not to mention my mother was 14 when she had me." Yusuke said.

"14?" Mike raised an eyebrow. "Wow, that's pretty young."

"When did your parents die?" Yusuke asked Mike.

"I was almost in first grade..." Mike frowned. "I miss them more than Jen and Jamie do."

"It's okay now..." Yusuke comforted as he soon came over to the tomboy and gave her a hug.

"Thank you." Mike gave a small half-smile.

'He's so nice...' Nikki thought to herself about Yusuke's kindness and sympathy for Mike.

Yusuke was then slowly getting up.

"Need any help?" Nikki offered.

"That's okay; I got it..." Yusuke grunted as he tried to get up.

"Here, let me help you." Nikki said as she put her arm around him.

Yusuke looked up to her.

"Here we go..." Nikki said while helping him up to his feet.

"Thank you." Yusuke smiled.

Nikki smiled as the Spirit Detective smiled right back at each other.

Mike sniffed and soon removed her tissue and checked her nose. "Okay, I'm better now..." she said once her nose had stopped bleeding. "Not a bad punch by the way, Yusuke, I just wish it could've happened to Yakumo or Nicholas." 

"Sorry about that, Mike." Yusuke said to her softly.

"It's okay, nothing's broken, come on, let's get out of here." Mike replied.

The trio nodded and left the parking garage. Yusuke and Nikki clung to each other on the way out.

"Thank you, but are you hurt?" Yusuke asked her.

"Just some bruises, but I'm fine." Nikki reassured.

Hinageshi, Mike, Yusuke, and Nikki then left the parking garage while they still could.

"I swear, I'm gonna get that coyote boy." Mike promised herself.


	5. Chapter 5

Meanwhile, Yakumo and Nicholas were on top of a rock, watching the ocean.

"Power Sphere... Source of our energy, plundered in the distant past line: The Spirit World..." Yakumo spoke as the waves splashed. "Once that had been turned to us, our hopes will finally be realized. The Leaders of the Spirit World must amend when, they won't be protected by such small demons."

"Where is it?" Nicholas sneered. "Where did they hide it?!"

Later on that night; Kuwabara, Duncan, Sky, Sammy, and Lil ran to the little cave.

"This must be The Elemental Site of the Soul." Sky guessed.

"All right, it's time to open it up." Kuwabara smirked as he cracked his knuckles.

"I don't think that's a good idea." Sammy said to him.

"Aw, come on, what's the worst thing that could happen?" Kuwabara shrugged.

"Oh, I don't know, how about anything?" Sammy deadpanned.

Water soon shown in the back to be bubbling up.

"Huh? What?" Kuwabara wondered before going towards the pool of water.

The water then shot up and showed a big wave with their reflections on it. Their reflections just smirked after they were making faces.

"Fools are amusing, don't you think so, Day?" Kuwabara's reflection asked.

"Right as always." Sky's reflection smirked.

"Hey, who the hell are you?!" Kuwabara glared.

The reflections laughed before coming out of the water to show their true forms.

"I'm one of the three demon gods from The Netherworld, Majari," The demon smirked. "We shall now destroy your little site."

"And I'm Day Saulteaux: a werecoyote." Day chuckled as he added in.

"Go ahead, both of you give it your best shot!" Kuwabara taunted the two of them.

"Kuwabara!" Sky and Sammy gasped.

"Oh, but you seem to be in our way, and we don't take kindly to that." Day smirked with Majari.

"Why are you working for Nicholas again?" Sky asked her counterpart. "He's just using you!"

"Oh, but he's not, he promised a great deal with us from our new boss, King Yakumo." Day smirked to his counterpart. 

"I'm sorry, I hate to fight you, but you leave me no choice," Lil said with a glare. "You and your girlfriend are going down."

Day glanced at her. "Uh, Majari is a male, Genius." he then deadpanned.

"That's a guy?" Lil asked, dumbfounded about Majari's appearance.

"He's totally a female." Duncan commented.

"I am not feminine!" Majari glared.

"You could've fooled me." Lil shrugged.

"Shall I kill you or your girlfriend first?" Day glared at both Sky and Sammy.

Sky and Sammy just glared back. Sky soon yelled out and changed into her ultra wolf form and tackled Day down to the ground.

"Spirit Sword!" Kuwabara called out before summoning his weapon.

"Oh, that looks interesting." Majari smirked.

"You're about to get your ass kicked, dudette." Duncan told the effeminiate demon.

"I am not a girl!" Majari glared.

"All right, guys, let's kick some--Huh?" Kuwabara glared until he saw what Majari was doing.

"Let me show you what I'm known for," Majari chuckled while summoning his own weapon from energy. "I can mirror my opponent's combat skills, so you have no chance of victory."

"Say that after we fight!" Kuwabara glared. "Come on!"

Duncan cracked his knuckles and punched the ground with his earthbending. Majari smirked as he and Kuwabara fought each other with their swords.

"Day, you don't have to listen to Nicholas, he's just a sadist." Sky told her counterpart.

"Don't tell me how to run my life." Day glared.

"Where's the rest of your team?" Sky glared back.

"In critical condition," Day soon smirked. "They may or may not survive."

"You left them for dead?!" Sky glared. "What is wrong with you guys?"

"They betrayed our boss, and now, they need to pay the consequences." Day defended.

"You could let them learn from their mistakes." Sky shrugged.

"Yeah, well, we don't do that in the werecoyote world!" Day glared before striking her face with his paw.

"You know what we do in the werewolf world, right?" Sky asked.

"What would that be?" Day scoffed.

"We work together and come together like a family!" Sky glared while fighting her evil counterpart.

"Too bad that you won't see them much longer!" Day snarled.

"You should know that good always wins." Sky glared.

Majari smirked as he was able to knock Kuwabara against Duncan, Sammy, and Lil onto the ground. 

"Sammy!" Sky panicked.

Majari laughed at them and Kuwabara's shoulder seemed to be bleeding.

"See what I mean?" Day huffed. "You fool... I'll tell you what; I'll make you a deal... Leave these fools and join us."

Lil glared from where she fell with Duncan and Sammy. Sky came back into her human form to help Sammy up and see if she was all right.

"Are you okay?" The athletic girl asked.

"Yeah, nothing's broken, but we better check on Kuwabara." Sammy suggested.

"Oh, my God... You're bleeding..." Lil frowned to Kuwabara.

"It's okay; it's just a little wound, I'll be fine." Kuwabara told her.

"I just feel lucky there wasn't any Kryptonite." Sammy whispered to Sky.

Sky nodded and went to take care of Kuwabara's wound.

Meanwhile, Hiei was standing on top of a building and turned around as his third eye glowed green. "It's over there..." he said before he then soon swooped down and then on the building beside him, a demon broke out and kicked him.

There was another demon behind him, pulling out its weapon until a cloaked figure appeared was beside it.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you, pal." The figure told the other demon.

"Oh, no?" The demon replied. "Says who?"

"Says me, you bastard!" The figure sneered as she grabbed the demon by his throat.

"Hm... I suppose I could use some help..." Hiei said to the help from the other figure.

"Then let's kick some ass!" The figure suggested.

The demons growled and soon went after the duo. Hiei did his best to avoid the demon and his ally helped him out. They soon landed on the road as cars passed by and nearly crashed due to the chaos. The demon went after Hiei, but he managed to slice the demon in half with his sword. The other demon then came up right behind Hiei and literally stepped him in the back which made blood splatter. Hiei soon disappeared from that and appeared right behind from the demon. His ally manged to slice the other demon in half and fall to the ground, without knowing that a man wearing a cloak was right behind him opened his eye and manged to push Hiei into the building.

"Oh, no, Hiei!" The figure panicked and soon flew up to catch the three-eyed demon in her arms.

The cloaked man chuckled darkly before Alex soon appeared next to him.

"Shall I finish them off?" Alex offered.

"No, not yet, but soon, you can." The cloaked man promised.

"Excellent." Alex grinned.

"You... You saved my life... Thanks..." Hiei said to the one who had caught him.

"No problem." The figure replied.

"Who are you?" Hiei asked. "If it's who I think it is..."

The figure pulled her hood down, revealing to be a certain jockette.

"It was you... I thought it was you..." Hiei said to her. "I could sense a demonic energy inside of you."

"You were expecting The Easter Bunny?" Jo smirked. "You should know better."

"Well, thank you for saving me again." Hiei said to her.

"No problem; I thought you could use a helping hand." Jo reassured.

"Who was that girl?" Hiei wondered about Alex.

"My counterpart: Alex Merlin, from Lemon Brook." Jo stated.

"Is she a werecoyote too?" Hiei asked.

"Yes." Jo nodded.

"I may not know much about these werecoyotes, but I hate 'em already." Hiei muttered.

"You and me both." Jo said before taking him to dry land.

Hiei and Jo soon began to try to walk together.

"You're still a little wobbly, better sit down for a minute." Jo said to him.

"I'm fine." Hiei told her.

Jo had a tendril wrap around his waist and gently set him down. Hiei grunted a bit, but settled down as he sat with Jo.

"Man, and I thought I was grumpy," Jo commented. "I hope that Justine is okay."

"I'm just surprised that you let her go alone." Hiei said to her.

"She insisted on letting me go since she's got Kurama and Abby watching over her," Jo explained. "I just don't want anything to happen to her."

"And what about this little sister I've been hearing about?" Hiei asked, obviously referring to Autumn.

"I have a little sister who I adopted, but unfortunately, she was born a mute." Jo replied.

"Mute... As in, she was born without the ability to talk?" Hiei asked.

Jo sadly nodded to that hurtful truth.

"So I see..." Hiei replied. "Well, no big deal."

"I hope that she's okay too." Jo sighed.

Meanwhile, Kurama was with Abby and Justine was at The Elemental Site and the fox demon's body glowed yellow as the dragon glowed blue.

"That was good, right?" Justine asked. "I hope that was good."

"Yes, Justine, it was good." Kurama smiled.

"All right, now nothing can go wrong for us." Abby said.

"I am taking your past..." A dark voice said. 

"Who's that?" Kurama turned around with a glare.

"Who is that?" A faded figure scoffed. "I can't believe you would say that to your old partner."

"Kuronue...?" Kurama muttered.

"Who?" Abby and Justine wondered.

"He's a thief and a bat demon," Kurama told them. "We used to work together."

"Back when you were Yoko Kurama?" Abby guessed.

"That's right." Kurama nodded.

"Oh, Kurama, you mean to say you've forgotten your terrible past?" Kuronue mocked his former partner. 

Suddenly, a train sped by on a nearby track above them.

"Hello, Kurama..." Kuronue greeted as he swung a medallion back and forth from his hand. 

"You're still alive!" Kurama gasped in disbelief.

"Try to remember, that day you snuck into the palace of The Demon World." Kuronue told Kurama.

Kurama tried to resist, but it seemed like they were all in a memory now.

Kurama and Kuronue were shown running away from a door, but they seemed to look very different now. They ran away into the forest as soon as the demons were going after them. Something sliced in the air and it cut off Kuranue's medallion.

Kurama kept running and Kuronue went after his trinket. "Don't, Kuronue!" he then cried out.

"I need it!" Kuronue called back on his way and soon bent down to pick up his medallion, but unfortunately, he was then stabbed by the weapons.

"Kuronue!" Kurama cried out.

Blood was leaking everywhere much to the horror of Kurama.

"You... Traitor..." Kuronue uttered out in anger and pain.

Kurama gasped in the present day.

"You deliberately cut me and trapped me!" Kuronue glared at his former partner. "You sacrificed me so that you alone could escape!"

"No, that's not what happened!" Kurama defended.

"Yeah, he's not the type of guy who would do such a thing!" Abby added.

"How dare you say that to me, Kurama?" Kuronue taunted as he spun his medallion around in his hand. "After trying to kill me."

"Kurama...?" Justine frowned.

"Don't listen to him, Kurama would never do something like that." Abby told her.

"Don't listen to her; he never cared about anyone other than himself." Kuronue added.

"What are you talking about?" Kurama frowned. "That day... I tried to save you!"

"You set a trap for me and then you left me to die while you saved yourself!" Kuronue glared. 

Kurama frowned before seeing his old self in Kuronue's eyes with a sinister smirk. 

"PAY!!!" Kuronue glared before throwing a disc at Kurama. 

Justine stood in front of Kurama and melted the disc. Kurama covered his eyes, but uncovered in surprise to see that Justine had survived that. Kuronue came up to Kurama and destroyed the dragon statue. Abby soon snarled and became a dragon herself and whacked Kuronue away with her tail and took a deep breath to breathe fire. Kuronue managed to dodge the fire, but he looks up and saw Justine giving him a roundhouse kick. WHAM! Kuronue was soon hit against the wall.

"Nobody messes with my friends." Justine glared.

A white force shot up into the sky.

Kuronue soon came out like nothing hurt him and he glared to Kurama. "Goodbye.. Old partner..." he then darkly told the redheaded fox demon before vanishing in thin air.

"Please, don't go, Kuronue!" Kurama begged.

Justine frowned as she looked a little sad for Kuronue.

Back with Kurabawa and his group...

Kurabawa glared as he held his spirit sword, but there seemed to be energy forces coming from behind Majari.

"Soothing... It would appear we have opened the other sites..." Majari smirked.

"Looks like everything is going according to plan." Day commented.

"Don't you have anything else better to do?" Duncan asked Majari. "Why don't you go shopping or something? I hear that Macy's is having a sale."

"I am not a woman!" Majari snarled.

"Whoa, way to assume, buddy, men can shop too, you know." Lil muttered.

Majari jumped up in the air and tried to attack Kuwabara with his Spirit Sword, but Sammy attacked him with her laser vision.

"Laser eyes, huh?" Majari hummed in thought. "That one can't be a human." 

While he was thinking, Sammy soon punched him into a tree. Majari smirked as he bounced back from the kick and jumped high in the air with his own sword to go after Kuwabara and the others.

"Stand back, ladies," Kuwabara told the girls. "Duncan and me can handle this guy."

Sky, Sammy, Lil, and Justine couldn't help but glare at Kuwabara for that.

"Uh, dude, it's best not to say that," Duncan warned. "These ladies are really powerful."

"Just let him do what he wants..." Lil rolled her eyes. "We'll show him when he makes a butt of himself."

Day soon tackled his counterpart with an evil grin. "Did you forget about me?"

"How could I forget an ugly personality like that?" Sky retorted.

"I'm going to make you sorry, you bitch!" Day glared.

"You talking to me or your mother when she gave birth to you?" Sky smirked.

"Oh, Sky, that was dark." Sammy commented in surprise.

"At least my mother is still alive and not dead like yours!" Day growled as he changed into his werecoyote form.

"Oh, please, can't you think of anything original to say?" Sky rolled her eyes before she took a deep breath, becoming her werewolf form which was a lot like her mother's and aunt's due to the black fur. She breathed heavily as she howled at the full moon and growled at her evil counterpart.

Day just smirked before punching Sky in the face, giving her a black eye.

"Oh, no, Sky!" Sammy gasped.

Sky growled, lower and darker due to her scar before she tackled down Day and began to wrestle him, but in werebeast style.

"Whoa." Lil muttered.

"I've never seen Sky like this before," Duncan commented. "Not even when fighting her opponents." 

"Well, she is rather mad..." Sammy shrugged.

"You like it, don't you?" Lil smirked.

Sammy soon blushed, not saying anything.

"I knew it." Lil smirked.

"Come on, Lil, be nice, I'm getting over a bad break-up..." Sammy said, trying to change the subject.

"Uh-huh, sure you are." Lil said, not believing that.

Sammy soon blushed and shuffled her foot across the ground.

"Lil, I'm serious..." She said.

"Come on, Sammy, stop pretending like you had a boyfriend or whatever," Lil said. "You obviously like Sky." 

"Well, you're wrong, I did have a boyfriend before Sky and I became close!" Sammy yelled with tears in her eyes. "He left with his sister and abandoned me!"

"Wait, what?" Lil asked as she never knew about that.

"Yes, I did have a boyfriend before and he was an alien." Sammy sighed.

"An alien...?" Lil asked out of shock.

"Lil, you have to listen to me, we both know Mike very well, I grew up with her and you're giving her the best love she could ever ask for, so allow me to explain..." Sammy said before describing the adventure of the Alien Invaders of when she first met Brandon while Shaggy and Scooby fell in love with Crystal and Amber, but their memories were wiped from the events sadly enough, but she still remembered Brandon who promised to come back for her, but he never did.

"Whoa..." Lil muttered in shock.

"He said that he would come back for me, but he never did." Sammy frowned as she remembered that fateful evening.

"So, you think he just abandoned you?" Lil asked.

"He has no other reason..." Sammy frowned.

"Well, maybe he was kidnapped by Martians or something..." Lil shrugged.

"I don't know," Sammy sighed. "I hope that he's okay."

"I'm sorry I kinda teased you..." Lil said.

"It's okay, you didn't know..." Sammy frowned. "I just do wonder what ever did happen to Brandon after our adventure together."

Majari and Day soon came tumbling down for Kuwabara and Sky.

"Can't you see what you are doing?" Sky frowned to her counterpart. "What about your friends? What about Randy?"

"He meant nothing to me." Day scoffed.

"You clearly meant a lot to him," Sky said. "He looked like all he wanted was a friend."

"Well, he chose the wrong person for that." Day grinned sadistically.

"Don't you care that he might die?" Sky frowned. "I mean, he cared about you a lot."

"Well, he shouldn't have betrayed us." Day huffed.

Sky just glared in disgust and anger about how selfish Day, Alex, and Nicholas could be to those who didn't deserve it, and even their fellow Savage Coyotes. "I can't believe you would be so cruel." she then sneered.

"It's the circle of life..." Day shrugged innocently. "Anyway, I thought maybe you would know that, being a wolf and all, a selfish creature, even more than a coyote, tiger, or lion."

"We are not a selfish species," Sky glared. "You clearly don't know anything about us; a wolf is very protective of their pack."

"I've heard of lone wolves, where is your pack now?" Day mocked.

"The Howling Wolves are my family; they may not be fellow wolves in species or breed, but I will still protect them." Sky promised.

"You didn't answer my question though, where are they?" Day mocked.

"We're TRYING TO RID THE WORLD OF YOU JERKS, THAT'S WHERE!" Sky glared as she looked angrier than usual as a werewolf. "You don't deserve to be called a werebeast; you kill innocent people!"

"Like you werewolves are so goody goody," Day rolled his eyes. "You guys kill too."

"There is a special place in Hell for people like you." Sky narrowed her eyes.

"Maybe that's where your mother is," Day smirked. "Maybe she didn't go to Heaven, maybe she's rotting in Hell as we speak with your Aunt Miranda."

"What did you say, punk?!" Sky demanded.

"You heard me." Day grinned.

"My mother is not in Hell!" Sky glared.

"How do you know?" Day smirked. "Maybe she never loved your human father."

Sky narrowed her eyes. "How do you know my father is a human?"

"Oh, and I thought you said wolves were smart, perhaps coyotes are smarter." Day mocked before grabbing her arm and throwing her over him, landing in front of him and bent her arm back, making it pop slightly from the pain.

Lil looked around and decided to help Sky and became her own werewolf based on a method that her mother taught her and Phil.

"Miss your dear mommy?" Day continued. "You'll get to see her in Hell and your little sister will be joining you there too."

Sky glared, but she had tears in her eyes from the pain.

"HEY, JERK!" Lil's voice called out.

Day turned around only to get kicked in the face from Lil as she jumped up and karate kicked him in the face as she was now also a werewolf. "Why, you stupd little bitch!" he glared at the brunette girl. "You're going to pay for that!"

Sky growled and tackled Day and dug her claws into his skin, making him scream in pain. Lil then stood up straight.

"Hey, thanks for that, that was quite a move." Sky said to the brunette girl.

"No problem," Lil smiled. "My mom taught me about that move from when she was in high school."

"Get off me, you bitch!" Day yelled out.

"NO, YOU BASTARD!" Sky retorted as she dug into his skin so hard that he was now bleeding.

"Ooh, that's gotta leave a mark..." Lil cringed as that looked quite painful, though Day did deserve it.

Soon enough, the others were coming as Day and Sky were fighting along with Majari and Kuwabara.

"Kuwabara!" Yusuke called out.

"No, wait, look at that weapon he has!" Hinageshi warned before pointing.

"He's fighting a woman?" Nikki asked since she thought Majari was female.

"The Spirit Sword?" Yusuke slightly muttered.

"That demon has the ability to mirror his opponent's techniques, as well as the abilities and use them against him," Hinageshi informed. "His name is Majari: one of the three despised demon gods of the Netherworld."

"WHAT?!" Yusuke and Nikki glared.

"You can't help him, Yusuke," Hinageshi frowned. "If you try, he'll steal your techniques too!"

"We can't just sit by and do nothing about this." Nikki said.

Majari soon struck Kuwabara, making him lose his Spirit Sword. Kuwabara panted heavily after landing on the ground.

"And now, we finish it." Majari smirked.

Kurama, Abby, and Justine arrived at the scene and looked at the battle.

"Kuwabara!" Kurama cried out.

Majari merely smirked.

"Stop joking around!" Kuwabara glared at the demon. "Even if this is the end, we'll never let you have it! Here, take this!" he then put his hand on the ground, making an energy sphere.

Majari soon jumped up to avoid that and landed back down. "Well, well, not bad, but I won't be defeated either... You don't have any more tricks, do you?" he then glared as he brought back his own Spirit Sword. "I won't be careless again."

"You fool; I just learned a new technique." Kuwabara uttered out.

"A new technique?" Duncan wondered.

Abby shrugged to her brother, though she looked curious as well.

"WHAT?!" Majari narrowed his eyes.

Kuwabara grinned until he yelled out as an energy glow cast in his hand and he put it on his wounded shoulder. Everyone looked very shocked and curious.

"Whoa..." Abby's eyes widened.

"Impressive..." Majari commented before he began to mimic the move. "Releasing your entire store of spiritual energy once... THANK YOU FOR SHOWING ME HOW!"

"Aw, man." Lil frowned for Kuwabara.

Kuwabara yelled out before fighting with Majari which caused a big energetic explosion, showing lots and lots of smoke from everyone watching.

"Pitiful creature." Majari scoffed.

"I've caught you." Kuwabara laughed.

"Has he gone crazy?" Mike muttered.

"Totally crazy." Yusuke added.

"Majari, now you are all out of energy too!" Kuwabara smirked.

"No... NO!" Majari gasped only to see that he was right.

"GIVE IT UP, IT'S DONE!" Kuwabara glared as he came up to Majari and punched him straight in the face.

"All right!" Duncan cheered. "Right in the kisser!"

"There's something I'm proud of too, in a true contest of guts." Kuwabara said.

Lil looked over and ran across the water before jumping up and tackling Mike into a hug.

"Oh, Lil, I missed you too." Mike said as she hugged her girlfriend.

"I really missed you..." Lil pouted before smiling. "Sky's amazing though! I guess being awesome runs in the family."

"Aw, I wouldn't say that." Mike blushed.

Kuwabara ran towards Majari again and punched him again twice as hard.

"Did his fist just grow?" Sky wondered after Day was now unconscious.

"I HAVE NEVER BEEN BEATEN!" Kuwabara glared at Majari from the punch which sent the demon flying in the air. 

Majari spun in the air before crashing down on the ground.

"I win." Kuwabara chuckled before he soon lay down on the ground and seemed to pass out.

"Kuwabara!" Yusuke called out. "Hey, Kuwabara."

"Hurry and unseal it." Kuwabara told him.

Hinageshi soon rushed over there first while the others followed.

"Man, he must be so wiped out." Duncan said as he looked down at Kuwabara with Abby.

A beam then hit the statue, but Jo and Hiei tackled Justine and Hinageshi so that they wouldn't get hurt by the beam. The beam then hit something else, causing a large boom.

"Oh, no, the final site!" Hinageshi frowned.

Hiei soon used his third eye to take a look and another beam came through the ground as Duncan and Abby helped Kuwabara over to the others.

"How much chance do we have that this is a good thing?" Lil smiled nervously.

"Jo, you're okay!" Justine gasped in relief.

"I'm okay, Babe, are you okay?" Jo replied.

"I'm all right, are you guys okay?" Justine asked.

"Oh, no biggie," Jo said. "This is me we're talking about." 

"Nice to see you're humble." Mike smirked playfully as she hugged Lil.

"With this, the Netherworld is nearly upon us!" Yakumo laughed.

"And we can rule the world!" Nicholas added.

"I'm getting really sick of that twerp." Mike glowered towards Nicholas.

"He's worse than Brett." Lil agreed.

"Lord Yakumo?" A male voice said behind the two. 

"Is it definite?" Yakumo replied.

"Yes," The man said. "One more female from The Spirit World exists."

"Excellent," Yakumo laughed. "I've waited many years for this moment of The Netherworld will be restored on the new territory."

"I just know that Aunt Corrine is going to be so proud of me." Nicholas grinned almost like a crazy person.


	6. Chapter 6

The others were on the ground and groaned as they slowly tried to get up.

"Where are we?" Duncan muttered.

"Look!" Hinageshi pointed out.

They looked out into the dark sky of the city and there was a bright violet glow within it.

"It appears that somehow, we were transported over here." Kurama told the others.

"What do they expect us to do now?" Nikki wondered.

Hiei and Jo both seemed to growl in irritation.

"I wish that there was something that we could do." Lil said.

Kuwabara, Duncan, and Abby growled in anger. 

"So that's how they wanna play it, huh?" Mike replied.

"Yeah, so, Mike, what's the plan?" Abby asked.

"Huh?" Mike asked.

"You usually have a plan by now." Duncan told her.

"I actually don't have a plan yet." Mike said while looking into the distance.

"What?!" Duncan asked her out of shock.

"Why don't you think of something for a change?" Mike deadpanned. 

"Yeah, you guys should give Mike a break once in a while." Lil agreed.

"Maybe we should get a good night's sleep," Yusuke suggested. "We've been through a lot today."

Everyone nodded in agreement and decided to go home and get a good night's sleep.

"So quiet..." Mike said about the night. "No neon flashing lights... No car horns... No pigeons... No street lights flickering on and off..."

"You really are a city girl, huh?" Lil asked.

"Can't help it, I used to live in Manhattan." Mike said to her.

"You're not afraid of the dark, are you, Mazinsky?" Jo asked.

"Not anymore." Mike shook her head.

"So, you were?" Jo asked.

"Well, I was so used to the big city that being in total darkness was really weird..." Mike explained. "I had Og make some light bulbs for me and there was an endless dance party for a week on the island, and I just wanted to catch up on some sleep, so while everyone else partied, I just slept through it all. Now that I've discovered my powers; the total darkness doesn't bother me." 

"I wonder if we would've been friends if we met when you were... Um... Still a city girl?" Lil wondered.

"I'm sure we would," Mike comforted as she held Lil's hand. "Come on, let's get some sleep, it's been a long day for all us."

Everyone then got together to go to sleep and Nikki seemed to be alone until she saw Yusuke.

"Are you okay?" Nikki asked The Spirit Detective.

"Yeah, I was worried that you might've gotten hurt." Yusuke told her.

"I was a little worried about you too..." Nikki said before blushing and looking down from him. "This is my first time on a real adventure..."

"Oh, it's no problem," Yusuke smiled with a chuckle. "You'll get used to it, but I'm glad that you came back. I missed you."

"And I missed you too." Nikki smiled back.

Yusuke and Nikki soon smiled to each other, both slightly red in the face from blushing.

"You've got something on your lips." Nikki told her.

"I do?" Yusuke asked. "What?"

"This." Nikki said before she soon suddenly kissed him on the lips.

"Oh..." Yusuke's eyes widened while blushing even more.

"Video games are great." Nikki smirked.

"Heh... That they are..." Yusuke chuckled sheepishly.

"We should play some more." Nikki suggested.

"Yeah, we will." Yusuke promised.

"Well, I guess I should get some sleep..." Nikki frowned.

"Uh, why don't you bunk with me?" Yusuke offered.

"Bunk with you?" Nikki asked. "As in sleep in the same bed as you?"

"Yeah." Yusuke nodded.

"Well, um, if you don't mind." Nikki blushed.

"Of course I don't." Yusuke said before patting the extra space she could sleep on.

"Okay, but I feel a hand, that's not my back, and I'm throwing you out the window." Nikki warned.

"Sounds fair." Yusuke replied.

"I mean it..." Nikki warned before yawning.

"Good night, Nikki." Yusuke said.

"Good night, Yusuke." Nikki nodded.

The two soon fell asleep together.

"I ship it." Abby whispered with a smirk.

"They really do make a cute couple together." Duncan agreed with his sister.

They soon also fell asleep.

Eventually, the next morning came for all of them. Kurama stared out into the sky with the sun shining bright as they all soon woke up after him. Lil woke up with Mike's jacket wrapped around her body.

"Good morning, Princess." Mike told her.

"Morning, Mike." Lil smiled.

"Oh, you better now?" Mike asked. "You were kinda shivering last night, so I gave you my jacket."

"Thanks..." Lil blushed.

Justine was snuggling up against her girlfriend's chest. 

"Come on, it's time to wake up." Nikki told Justine, trying to shake her awake.

"Babe? Babe!" Jo called.

"Jo...?" Justine quietly asked as she was slowly waking up.

"Come on, Justine, we gotta wake up." Jo told her girlfriend.

Justine yawned and rubbed her eyes.

"That must be it..." Kurama muttered. "A shield risen, surrounding The Netherworld, that appeared from it..."

"Well then, explain this to me," Kuwabara said as he sat on a bed. "Why isn't the entire city going nuts?"

"That's the power of the Netherworld," Kurama explained. "It's caused the people not to notice the things they normally would have."

Kuwabara just sighed to this.

"Hey, there's something missing here..." Abby noticed. "Where's Yusuke?"

"Nikki, Keiko, and him went back to the temple," Duncan said with a yawn and a stretch. "Yusuke and Nikki went with her to check on Botan."

Hiei soon turned away from the door.

"What's wrong with you?" Kuwabara asked the three-eyed demon.

"No one here has a good plan..." Hiei said as he opened the door. "I'll take care of it myself."

Meanwhile, Yakumo, Raigo, Nicholas, and Alex were heading towards the temple. Yakumo let out a dark chuckle once they came to the stairs. Yukina knelt by Botan while Genkai sat in the corner of the temple. The lights seemed to flicker and Botan's body soon glowed.

"O-Oh, Botan!" Yukina frowned. 

"There is tremendous energy here..." Genkai stated before going out one door to check it out. "WHO ARE YOU?!"

"Shall I?" Alex offered.

"She's mine." Yakumo told her.

Raigo, Nicholas, and Alex then allowed Yakumo to go after the frail woman.

"This is my temple!" Genaki glared. "How dare you enter this domain without my permission?!" She then hopped off the ledge and raced towards Yakumo before jumping up.

Yakumo then had a violet energy sphere which surprised Genkai as she jumped behind him. 

"He's strong!" Genkai gasped.

Yakumo shot a violet energy blast at the old woman who blocked it with her energy.

"What?" Raigo reacted to that. "This old woman repales my great lord?"

Genkai soon landed gently back on the ground.

"That's it..." Yakumo smirked. 

"Get away from my temple!" Genkai called out as she ran towards the men.

Yakumo shot another violet energy blast at Genkai who was thrown back to her temple and it made her hit the wall. Yukina and Autumn gasped in fear.

"Look, boy, I found you a snack." Nicholas smirked to Alex once he saw Autumn.

Alex grabbed Autumn by the throat with a grin and punched her in the stomach. Yakumo and Reigo then went to go after Yukina as she looked scared stiff while kneeling beside Botan.

"No, stay away!" Yukina begged.

Yakumo then put his hand over Botan as she suffered even more than before. "So then... I have finally found it..." he grinned darkly at the blue-haired spirit. 

"STAY AWAY FROM THEM!" Yukina demanded, protecting both Botan and Autumn, but it would be no use.

Raigo shot an energy blast at Yukina who was sent flying at the wall and fell unconscious. Autumn gasped and started to punch Yakumo with her tiny fists.

"Maybe I should snap her neck so I can have a quick meal." Alex smirked as she soon took a hold of Autumn, about to snap her neck which would then instantly kill the five-year-old girl.

"No, not yet!" Yakumo demanded. "Put her down!"

Alex sighed and threw Autumn at the wall, making her unconscious as well.

"I've found the Power Sphere..." Yakumo smirked as he levitated Botan off the floor. "It is inside this girl's body."

"What's that?" Yusuke wondered as he made it to the steps before looking back. "Keiko, Nikki, stay here; I'll be right back."

"But Yusuke, I wanna help you!" Nikki told him.

Yusuke didn't hear her as he was still going up the stairs.

"I'm gonna go help him." Nikki told Keiko before following the Spirit Detective up the stairs.

"Guys!" Keiko gasped to both of them.

Yakumo smirked as he continued to lift Botan.

"Hold it!" Nikki and Yusuke called out which made Yusuke then see the purple-haired teen.

"Nikki, what are you doing here?" Yusuke demanded. "I told you to stay with Keiko."

"I'm going to help you, you can't do this alone." Nikki said.

"I know what I'm doing, now go back downstairs before you get hurt." Yusuke told her.

"I'm going to help you; whether you like it or not." Nikki replied.

"Fine, but stay close to me." Yusuke sighed.

Nikki nodded and gasped as they saw Autumn, Yukina, and Genkai unconscious on the floor.

"Not again..." Yusuke grumbled.

"I don't wanna know..." Nikki commented about that.

"You again..." Yakumo said to Yusuke as Botan hovered. "You can't stand the fact that we've beat you like a whipped dog."

"You're dead!" Yusuke snapped.

"We're going to kick your ass!" Nikki added.

"Yusuke! Nikki!" Keiko cried out as she soon rushed over.

A breeze then blew the girl back, hitting the stairs.

"KEIKO!" Yusuke gasped. 

"Learn your rightful place!" Yakumo phased in front of Nikki and Yusuke, punching them both away. He punched them so hard that they were both sent flying to the temple.

"The time has come." Alex and Nicholas told Yakumo.

"Yes, it has," Yakumo agreed as Raigo grabbed a hold of Botan. "I have retrieved the Power Sphere and The Netherworld."

"Power Sphere?" Yusuke wondered.

"What are you talking about?" Nikki demanded.

"The time of The Netherworld's Restoration, has finally arrived for us all, and the defeat of the werewolves." Yakumo smirked with an evil chuckle before fading away with Raigo.

"Botan." Yusuke frowned.

Nikki then gave him a hug for comfort.

Later on, that night...

"Are you injured?" Kurama asked.

"I am fine." Genkai told him.

Hiei watched them before going to take a look at the others Hinageshi nursed the ones who had fallen.

"Yukina..." Hiei whispered in pain.

Jo looked over and then gasped very loud. "Autumn!"

Autumn whimpered in pain.

"Yukina!" Kuwabara soon joined in.

"Shh, you guys, they've just had their sleep." Hinageshi shushed.

Kuwabara came to Yukina while Jo came to Autumn.

"Oh, my God, Autumn..." Jo moaned as she saw her little sister, only to notice certain claw marks on her shirt.

"Who's responsible for this?" Jo snarled, sounding a bit dark now a lot like her Uncle Trigon.

"Look at Autumn's shirt," Duncan pointed out. "Those claw marks..."

"They're coyote claw marks." Abby added.

Jo growled even angrier since her little sister was hurt. Autumn was not dead, though she had images in her head of a couple who was very happy to see her.

"All right, Autumn, here's your teddy bear, we're just going for a quick drive." The woman smiled as she handed a blanket to Autumn as she seemed to be in a car-seat.

"Oh, look at you," The man added. "Such a good little girl; we're so proud of you."

The couple smiled as they soon sat up front to drive the car. Autumn clapped happily in her car-seat like the happy-go-lucky child she was.

"We're very happy to be with you, sweetie." The woman mused.

"We love you very much." The man added.

Autumn smiled to her parents, she soon began to color in her coloring book while in the backseat. The popular children's artist known as Raffi was soon on the radio as Autumn's parents drove with her in the back. They then heard a growling noise which made both parents scream. Autumn gasped as she then saw Alex and Nicholas grab her parents by the throat. Autumn covered her eyes.

Autumn was then quietly whining and struggling in her unconscious state, and to the shock of everyone, she seemed to actually speak. "J... J.... JO!!!"

"Oh, my God!" Sky's eyes widened.

"Autumn just said something." Sammy added.

"Autumn...?" Jo asked as her voice went back to normal. "Did you just talk?"

"Jo..." Autumn mumbled as she spoke for the first time in her entire life.

"You did, didn't you?" Jo asked her. "Who's done this to you?"

Autumn shakily grabbed Jo's hoodie with her tiny fists.

"Oh, Autumn, I'm right here, it's okay." Jo soothed as she hugged her little sister.

Autumn's eyes were still shut as she seemed to huddled against Jo, slightly shaking her tiny body.

"Who did this to you?!" Jo asked her little sister.

Autumn soon imitated both Nicholas and Alex.

"Of course, those weremutts..." Jo glared. "I don't care what Mike says, I'm gonna kill them the next time I see them."

Autumn was shaking so bad that she passed out with tears in her eyes.

"Oh, Autumn..." Jo frowned.

"Let her lie down, Jo, she's been through a lot." Hinageshi told the jockette.

"You don't--" Jo was about to argue.

"She's right," Justine agreed. "She needs her rest."

"But..." Jo frowned.

"Jo, please, let her tired sister lie." Justine looked into the jockette's midnight blue eyes.

"Okay, Babe..." Jo soon sighed in defeat as she then lay her little sister back down onto her bed.

Autumn quietly whimpered, but she soon fell back asleep as she needed to rest after what had just happened to her.

"I promise you that I will avenge your pain and suffering," Jo vowed. "They will pay for this."

Kuwabara soon stormed out as he was frustrated to see Yukina in pain. "DAMN!"

Hiei even shook his bandaged fist as he looked down to Yukina.

Jo walked into the forest, shaking her fists. "That's it, they have gone too far," she then growled slightly. "I don't care right now; I'm using his power."

"There she goes..." Justine sighed. "I guess I should've seen this coming."

"I think we should let her alone..." Nikki suggested.

"You're right." Justine agreed.

"I'm going to check on Yusuke." Nikki decided.

"I think you like him." Lil said to Nikki.

"Oh, be quiet." Nikki glared as she turned red while going to see The Spirit Detective.

"She likes him." Lil said.

"Oh, no doubt about it." Duncan agreed.

Yusuke sat outside and stared down at the ground.

"Oh, Yusuke, it's going to be all right..." Hinageshi told the Spirit Detective. "Keiko's injuries are not too serious."

Yusuke didn't say anything, but looked very upset. Hinageshi frowned to him. Nikki soon walked over just as Genaki stumbled over.

"Those bastards said that they had found a palace here inside of Botan..." Genkai muttered. "Now they have the sphere: the very source of their power!"

"This is bad," Nikki said as she hugged her possible boyfriend. "Really bad."

"Even though they have retrieved the Power Sphere, The Netherworld is extinct..." Kurama bowed her head as he soon walked by. "No place to go, The Spirit World gone, Yakumo and his brethren, have one aim in mind."

"Yes, it's to obtain their true restoration here in the human world, and those coyotes want to make off with Mike, Jo, and Sky," Genkai glared. "Botan probably already knew that when Koenma trusted her with the sphere, she hid it inside of her own body so those demons wouldn't find it; she risked her life knowing that the power would overwhelm her."

"Gosh..." Duncan whispered about Botan.

"Augh!" Yusuke soon grunted even with Nikki sitting next to him on the steps. 

"And we never even realized..." Genkai soon concluded before grunting as she held her shoulder and went back inside.

"No, not Botan!" Abby gasped. "Not her!"

Kurama walked away, not saying anything.

Kurabawa grunted as he was behind a tree. "If only I had just a little power left!" he then grunted, slamming his fist into his open hand. 

Nikki decided to stay with Yusuke as he seemed to be in pain and grief. Mike walked away, not saying anything as well as did Sky herself, making Lil and Sammy look at each other.


	7. Chapter 7

"Dawn... I wish you were here..." Kurama whispered to himself about the moonchild he used to have a crush on. He then looked down at the river and saw an image of Kuronue. 

"Kurama, you left me for dead..." Kuronue's reflection told the fox demon. 

Kurama gasped at the water before he stepped back slightly as the wind gently blew.

Hiei was seen on top of a very tall tree and looked out into the distance. He then tightened his fists as he was going to make them pay for hurting his sister. 

"Botan..." Hinageshi said with her voice cracked as tears slipped down her eyes as she had a crying fit in extreme sadness. "You wanted me to notice... If only I had been more aware! I'm so sorry!" 

Yusuke's body shook as Nikki sat next to him in despair.

"Keiko..." Yusuke whispered.

"Do you like her?" Nikki asked him.

"Well, we grew up together and went to the same school as kids, but she was always like a sister to me." Yusuke explained.

"I'm sorry; I should've stayed with her," Nikki frowned. "If I didn't follow you, she wouldn't have gotten hurt."

Yusuke looked to her as he looked in pain about his childhood best friend. Nikki then gave him a hug as some comfort. 

"Poor Botan..." Duncan sighed as he felt worried about the guide to the Spirit World.

"I wish there was something we could do." Abby added.

"Twice... Twice I haven't been able to save you, Botan..." Yusuke sulked to himself before he soon found himself imagining the deity before his eyes and tried to reach out to her. "Even now, Botan is trying to prevent them from having their Power Sphere..." he soon stood up straight and leaped in the air and landed with an enraged yell. "You think I'll just let you get away with that so easily?! You think you're going to get away from me?! YAKUMO!!!" Due to his anger, his energy was glowing blue from his rage. 

"Whoa..." Nikki muttered.

"We may have no chance in Hell to win, but we cannot let it end this way!" Kuwabara snarled before he began to punch a tree.

"The Spirit World and The Human World cannot be wiped out..." Kurama glared firmly before going into the water in front of him.

"This time, we will start the attack from our side." Hiei said as he took off his bandanna and then opened his third eye.

"There shall be no mercy." Sky vowed as she closed her eyes as the shadows surrounded her.

"I won't let them get away with this." Jo said darkly as she looked to Autumn as she seemed to be blacked out from those terrible werecoyotes.

Mike was looking at the full moon and closed her eyes as a wolf was howling, giving her strength and power. "You better get ready, because we will kill you." she then sneered as her eyes turned red.

Hinageshi was seen praying. "Botan... I swear I will..." she whispered before running out of the temple. 

Keiko was soon seen resting with the fallen others and heard footsteps which made her sit up. "Yusuke?" She called, but no one came for her. 

Yusuke was walking outside with Nikki, Hinageshi, Duncan, and Abby. Genkai stared out into the darkness, looking rather firm and sharp. Something hopped on the roof like a hyper frog before it was shown to be Hiei as he landed in front of them. A wolf was howling which made everyone looked around in confusion. They soon walked to the bridge to confront Yakumo and the werecoyotes at last. Traffic lights seemed to be flashing different colors, a fire hydrant was spewing out a gush of water, and steam filled the streets.

"This isn't the right way." Hinageshi said.

"No, it doesn't make any difference." Kurama replied.

Steam filled the air until a sharp grappling hook came out and landed inches in front of them, but still startled some of them.

"You are correct, Kurama..." Kuronue spoke as he came from the smoke. "It's no wonder that blonde girl you were once very fond of rejected you."

"Kuronue!" Kurama called out.

"You know him?" Sammy asked the fox demon.

"He was an old partner of mine," Kurama replied. "Let me take care of him."

"Let's see if you can take me on as well." A voice chuckled.

"Day!" Sky growled at the source.

"Surprised?" Day grinned.

"Sky, be careful." Sammy warned.

"You know I will, Sammy." Sky told her.

"Aw, you're not having your girlfriend help you?" Day taunted.

"At least someone loves me and people aren't scared me because I'm an annoying jerk." Sky glared at Day.

"I'm going to make you pay for that, you whore!" Day growled in response.

"Ladies first." Sky mocked him.

"Kurama..." Kuronue mocked before jumping back. "Are you still against your old partner?"

"His old partner?" Kuwabara wondered. "Is he all right?"

"COME, KURAMA!" Kuronue yelled out before jumping in the steam and seemed to erode away.

"If you dare." Day added.

Kurama and Sky looked at each other and went to the elevator.

"You guys!" Yusuke cried out to them.

It was too late, the fox demon and the athletic girl were soon sent down in the elevator.

Once they reached the bottom, it was very misty as they came out to find their opponents. Something then shined and glowed in the steam which made Kurama and Sky turn around to see what it was.

"Be on your toes and stand guard." Kurama suggested.

"Right." Sky agreed.

The flashing lights came back as they looked around.

"You are truly despicable..." Kuronue told Kurama before appearing right behind the fox demon with his medallion and a pair of yellow eyes came out before showing Day.

"And you call yourself a werewolf; you're nothing like your mother or your precious Aunt Miranda," Day added as he taunted Sky. "They don't deserve to be called werewolves. They make the rest of the Canine Clan look bad."

"What ever, Day, whatever you have to tell yourself just to boost your own ego," Sky rolled her eyes. "You're gonna be proved wrong very shortly, and so will Kuronue once Kurama gets done with him."

"I feel a lot stronger," Day grinned as his teeth became fangs. "The Desert Wolf has granted us power."

"In the past, you've ran and left me to die..." Kuronue told Kurama. "Now, you are trying to destroy our dream, my old friend..." he then took out a disc and tossed it at Kurama to slice him.

Kurama jumped up and kicked it back like a boomerang. "Kuronue, it is true that I could not rescue you that day, but please believe this..." He begged his former partner to explain. "I-I tried! I really tried!"

"SILENCE!" Kuronue glared, trying to throw more discs at Kurama.

Kurama kept dodging the discs, but unfortunately, it eventually sliced his stomach, making him bleed.

"Kurama!" Sky yelped for him only to be tackled by Day. "Oh, great, it's you."

"Aw, you don't look so happy to see me, like with that pesky blonde you're so fond of..." Day mocked.

"Shut up!" Sky glared.

"Just admit it, the werecoyotes are going to be the top canines around here!" Day told her.

"Why would I admit a lie?" Sky glared.

"Because once you're gone; Samey is going to be all mine." Day replied.

"She doesn't belong to you!" Sky told him.

"Oh, yes, she will," Day argued. "I'm going to enjoy having fun with her. However, if she doesn't listen, then she will end up like our so-called ex-teammates."

"You know, the more you piss me off, the more painful your defeat is going to be." Sky glared.

"If you even can," Day smirked. "I bet your mother--"

Sky soon swatted him hard in the face, giving him a bloodied scar in the face. "YOU DON'T EVEN KNOW HER, SO SHUT UP!" she then yelled. "I AM SICK OF YOU PEOPLE BADMOUTHING MY MOTHER WHEN YOU DON'T EVEN KNOW HER! I DON'T CARE WHAT YOU THINK ABOUT WEREWOLVES OR ME AND MY FRIENDS, BUT IF YOU SAY ONE MORE WORD ABOUT MY MOTHER, I WILL NOT BE RESPONSIBLE FOR MY ACTIONS!"

"Your mother was a whore." Day grinned evilly.

"I SAID SHUT UP!" SKy snapped as she punched him again. "You don't know anything about my mother, so keep your mouth shut!"

"What're you gonna do, kill me?" Day mocked. "I bet you wouldn't even have the guts to. I can see your fear right through you."

"How can you see without eyes?" Sky asked.

"What's that supposed to--" Day was about to ask until Sky did something so gruesome, she never thought she would ever do.

Sky soon sheathed out her claws from her fingertips and cupped Day's eyeballs and ripped them out of their sockets, making Day's eye holes bleed and he soon yelled out in excruciating pain. She did warn him, but he didn't listen because he got too cocky.

"MY EYES!" Day cried out. "YOU FUCKING BITCH, I'M GOING TO FUCKING KILL YOU!"

"I told you I wouldn't be responsible for my actions." Sky glared as she seemed to be a lot different than how everyone else knew her, she then got off of him and kicked him when he was done and even stomped on his eyes, making the blood splatter over her sneakers and pants.

"Fine, I don't need my eyes!" Day told her out of anger. "I can still hear you and smell you!"

"You do realize that you could die from blood loss and shock with decapitated eyes, right?" Sky deadpanned as she walked away from him, making him lay in his own puddle of blood. "Even a werebeast couldn't survive that, so you don't have much time left until you fall dead."

"What?!" Day soon panicked. "No, wait, please help me! You believe in mercy, don't you?"

Sky kept walking away and was soon away from the scene.

"Hello?" Day called, only to be alone.

"Kurama!" Kuwabara called out before complaining. "I can't do anything to help him with all this damn fog everywhere!"

"Hm... This is his problem," Hiei told the others. "He has to resolve it on his own like with Sky and Day."

"You mean there's nothing we can do for them?" Duncan asked.

"No." Hiei confirmed.

Everyone then continued to watch the fox demon at work.

"Don't do this!" Kurama begged his old partner. "Rose Whip!"

The next flying disc soon got tangled in the vine and fell flat on the ground.

"What's wrong?" Kuronue chuckled. "You're not fighting back~..."

"Kuronue, what you are trying to do now is wrong." Kurama told his old partner.

"You say it's wrong?" Kuronue glowered. "How dare you say that!"

Kurama glared as Kuronue then grabbed his disc to throw it again at the fox demon.

"Listen to me, Kuronue!" Kurama begged with a gasp. 

"SHUT YOUR MOUTH!" Kuronue glared before he soon slit again as he then managed to slit Kurama's arm who then yelled out in pain again. "You still remember, don't you? You left me!"

Kurama groaned as he was in deep pain and held his arm while Kuronue swung his medallion. Many of Kuronue's blades swung and Kurama nearly looked dead-eyed from the blood loss he suffered from.

"You traitor..." Kuronue told the fox demon. "No wonder that blonde left you... Traitor... Traitor... Traitor... TRAITOR!"

"Shut up, he's not a traitor!" Sky demanded as she soon came into the scene. "He never was!"

"Oh, is she your new girlfriend?" Kuronue glared to Kurama once he saw Sky.

"No." Kurama simply said.

"I'm just a friend." Sky added.

"Sure you are..." Kuronue replied.

"Leave Kurama alone." Sky glared.

"Or what?" Kuronue challenged. "What're you gonna do about it, mutt?"

"You're making me angry!" Sky snarled in a demonic voice as her eyes turned red.

"Oh, am I?" Kuronue asked innocently.

"YES!" Sky glared.

"Well, show me what you got then." Kuronue challenged.

Sky breathed heavily and growls as she changed into her Ultra Wolf form.

"What the--?" Kuronue asked as he didn't expect that.

"I tried to warn you, but you idiots don't listen to me, stand back, Kurama, I'll take it from here." Sky snarled as she was more pissed off than she had ever been in her entire life which was really saying something.

"Please, no," Kurama told her. "It's my responsibility; I need to finish this."

"But you're hurt." Sky replied.

"I have to face him, Sky, it's my fight, not yours, you go back to the others." Kurama told her, though struggled and winced since he was cut.

Sky still refused to leave. "No."

"Please, your fight is over, go back." Kurama said.

"Kurama, I won't leave you." Sky said.

"JUST DO IT!" Kurama told her. "THIS IS MY FIGHT!"

Sky looked to him and soon left before she looked at her hands. "Ugh... Blood is always a jerk to wash out..." She then groaned to herself before going to the others so that Kurama could fight Kuronue like he needed to.

"You should've let her stay," Kuronue told Kurama. "You needed the help."

"I can handle you on my own." Kurama glared even though he was badly wounded.

Sky soon came back to the others.

"Oh, Sky, are you okay?" Sammy asked. "You're covered in blood."

"I'll be fine, don't worry about it, besides, that at least happens once a month anyway." Sky smiled sheepishly, trying to make a dark comedy joke about the blood bath she just received.

"Is he...?" Jo asked uneasily about Day.

"He's dead; I ripped out his eyeballs and stepped on them." Sky replied in graphic detail.

"Talk about Eye Scream." Duncan muttered.

"Wow, that's pretty extreme," Jo said to Sky. "Remind me to never piss you off any time soon."

"I'll try..." Sky said before wiping her hands since the blood stained everywhere.

There was then a noise filling the air.

"What the hell is that creepy noise?" Kuwabara glared.

Hiei sensed something and he threw his sword at the object that was coming to towards them; it was Kuronue's disc.

"Nice shot." Jo said to Hiei before they all ran over.

"Thank you," Hiei nodded to her before he picked up the fallen object. "I thought so..."

"What is it?" Yusuke asked him.

"He's causing signs like this to resonate and create a sheen..." Hiei informed. "With it, he creates evil hallucinations."

"So, that means Kurama is being tricked?" Abby guessed.

"That's what it sounds like," Sky frowned. "I shouldn't have left him alone even when he told me to."

"You should go back and help him." Yusuke suggested.

"But he said--" Sky was about to explain.

"He needs all of the help that he can get," Mike advised her cousin. "Besides, a true wolf would never leave someone in their pack behind."

Sky thought about it and had a determined look on her face. "I'm going back," She then verbally decided. "I don't care if he likes it or not."

"Dunno why you didn't think about that in the first place." Mike said to her cousin.

"I guess my anger from Day made me forget." Sky guessed.

"Be careful." Sammy wished.

Sky nodded and ran back to help the fox demon.

"Oh, Sky..." Sammy whispered.

"You love her, don't you?" Lil asked.

"I don't know, Lil, we've always been so close..." Sammy said to the brunette girl. "I didn't think I would like her like that... I didn't think I'd like any girl like that..."

"I know how you feel," Justine sympathized. "I used to like boys until Jo came into the picture."

"I could say the same thing about you," Jo said. "Before I met you, guys were too scared to come near me, so I never got to kiss one."

"So that's what you meant when you were stuck with Lightning that one time..." Lil memorized from Revenge of the Island.

"Yeah, idiot didn't even know I was a girl," Jo rolled her eyes before mocking Lightning as she remembered when she confessed that she never was able to get a kiss from a guy. "'It's cool, dude, Lightning don't judge'."

"I'm surprised you didn't sock him into next week." Lil said.

"I know..." Jo sighed. "Sometimes I wished that I did."

"I don't think anyone would blame you..." Lil then muttered about how stupid Lightning was, maybe even more stupid than Lindsay who didn't even recognize her own boyfriend most of the time.

Kurama was on the ground as he was sliced up again, this time on his leg.

"Now, you can make up for your ugly past." Kuronue taunted.

"I didn't--" Kurama frowned.

"What's wrong?" Kuronue chuckled as he spun his medallion. "Are you going to try to kill me, so as to save yourself again?"

"Leave him alone!" Sky's voice demanded as Kurama struggled to get up.

Kuronue looked confused and looked around to find the source of the voice. Sky soon came back.

"Sky, I told you, this is my fight." Kurama told her.

"Well, I don't care; you need help, and it's coming from me." Sky narrowed her eyes.

"But--" Kurama said to her only to be cut off.

"I don't care, you're hurt, and I don't want to just stand by and see you get hurt." Sky told him.

"This isn't your fight though." Kurama told her.

"I don't care, you're badly hurt, and you need help, and I mean now." Sky told the fox demon.

"This is my mess; I have to fix it." Kurama told her.

"No, not your mess, our mess," Sky disagreed. "We can fix this together."

"I'm not sure if you can..." Kurama frowned. "I don't want anything to happen to you." 

"What's the worst that could happen to me?" Sky replied. "Come on, Kurama, you need a new partner, and it sure as heck isn't gonna be this sucker."

Kurama thought about it and nodded. "Very well, you can help." 

"All right, come on, give me your hand." Sky said.

Kurama took hands with Sky to help him up into a standing position.

"So, you went out with Dawn Evergreen?" Sky asked curiously.

"Yes, we dated for a while," Kurama said. "She was the most amazing and beautiful girl I had ever seen."

"Did you dump her?" Sky asked.

"Well, she said that it would be better if we were friends, then she told me she met some kid named Cassius Trouillefou, I've never met him, but I hope he's keeping her happy..." Kurama shrugged. "I'll tell you more later."

"So, you decided to come back, huh?" Kuronue scoffed to the black-haired girl.

"Yeah, we're going to kick your ass!" Sky glared.

"If that's what you think," Kuronue smirked. "With this side, I will now cleanse your pathetic souls."

"What's this?" Kurama muttered as Kuronue soon tossed his medallion in the air as it seemed to shine a red color. 

There was then a flash back of the memory of what had happened all those years ago.

"And now, I finish you both." Kuronue glared before he seemed to fade away.

"Where did he go?" Sky asked as she looked around.

"Kuronue, please, give me strength." Kurama prayed as he pulled out a plant from his hair.

Sky looked to him and then bowed her head as she found herself praying, but for her mother for guidance and spiritual help from the other side. "Please... Help me..." The teenage girl whispered.

Kuronue was above them with his disc. "NOW, DIE!" he then yelled out.

Sky looked over with wide eyes.

Kuronue soon stuck a sword in his victim's back, making blood drip down the cold, iron blade. However, in a twist of fate, Sky seemed to be stabbed instead of Kurama. "Gotcha!" he then smirked, but his celebration was then shortened as he was stabbed by Kurama.

Sky grunted a bit from the stabbing, but something seemed to heal her.

"You are not my old friend, Kuronue!" Kurama glared. "Show me your true form! Are you all right, Sky?"

"I... I think so..." Sky softly said to him.

Kuronue was morphed back to the demon god known as Kaiki. "How did you discover my trick?" The god demanded.

"I could tell," Kurama glared. "First of all, Kuronue always carried this pendant with him; he would never just throw it away. What's more, no matter what the circumstances, he would never attack an enemy from the rear!"

"Ooh, that's clever." Sky smirked as she lightly applauded the fox demon's detective skills.

Kurama's body glowed yellow as Sky's body glowed red with anger as Kaiki backed up in fear.

'I know you can do it, Skylar... I love you... Always have and always will... Your strength is inside of you however you use it, and I know you will use it well...' Theresa's voice said in Sky's head, those were the last words she ever said to her older daughter, and now Sky finally understood what they had meant all these years.

"I understand what you mean now, Mom..." Sky replied to her mother's words of wisdom before death. "Thank you for everything; I love you."

Kaiki tried to attack them, but it didn't seem to be of any use.

"Kuronue risked his own life telling me to run away..." Kurama glared at the god as he came toward him. "You twisted my memories of our friendship! RAAWWWRRR!!!"

Kaiki seemed to be scared of both Sky and Kuronue as they both yelled out and punched the ground out of a fit of rage. A wolf made out of darkness attacked the demon god and thorns came out of the ground and pierced his body.

"What the?!" Duncan and Kurabawa gasped.

A yell was then heard and the spikes seemed to turn into bamboo trees.

"So, even someone as calm as you two can even get angry," Hiei's voice said as Sky and Kurama soon bowed their heads from the defeat. "That's good to know."

"I can't believe that I got so angry at just one person who insulted my mother." Sky muttered.

"That's not too bad..." Kurama said. "Not being able to rescue Kuronue that day..."

"You two, there is no one that carries strong honors on his or her heart," Hiei advised before walking away. "If there were someone in the world like that, they would be a shallow soul."

Sky then looked over to Day's dead body that was just lying there.

"Let's go." Yusuke told the fox demon and athletic girl.

"Yes." Kurama agreed.

"But what can we do about Day's body?" Sky asked the others. 

"Let him rot, he deserves it, or you can eat him," Jo shrugged. "Whatever works for you."

"Oh, I'm not sure if I could eat a corpse..." Sky winced slightly. "That sounds dark, even for a werewolf..."

"Just let him rot; we gotta go." Jo told her.

"Fine." Sky agreed.

And with that, the group had ran towards Yakumo and saving Botan, unknowing that Alex and Raigo were watching them.


	8. Chapter 8

"Looks like it's my turn." Alex said once she saw Jo.

They kept running and running until they stopped and saw a gleaming light in the water waves. 

"What are we gonna do now?" Lil complained.

"Guys, look, there's a flood gate." Nikki pointed out.

"All right, let's go." Yusuke told the others.

The group was running towards the flood gate, but Raigo destroyed, making sure that they wouldn't be able to cross it.

"What the...?" Jo asked.

There were some flames, but it was mostly toxic smoke.

"What the foo was that for?!" Jo complained.

"Someone must be following us." Justine glared.

Everyone heard a chuckle and everyone turned around and saw Raigo and Alex.

"Now who the hell is that?" Kuwabara glared.

Jo snarled as she caught a glance at Alex which annoyed her.

"You maggots are persistent, aren't you?" Raigo smirked with a sinister chuckle. "Oh, are you planning to fight again? It seems you won't learn until I crush you like that old lady and the little girls in The Temple."

Jo growled as her eyes turned red in rage and anger. "So, you're the bastards who hurt Autumn?!" she then demanded.

"Along with Genkai and Yukina?!" Kuwabara added.

"So what if we were?" Alex replied. "What are you going to do about it?"

"You bastards!" Kuwabara growled. "I, Kazuma Kuwabara, shall punish you!" He then went to stop the two only to be tripped by both Hiei and Jo. "You guys, what are you doing?!"

"Leave this scum to us," Hiei told Kuwabara. "You have no chance without your spiritual power, and Jo appears to have a score to settle."

"Yes, I do," Jo agreed with her rival, she thought of Autumn while he thought of Yukina and glared to Alex. "WE'LL DESTROY YOU!"

Hiei jumped for Raigo while Jo went after Alex, both using their full forced powers.

"Why, hello there, Jo, tell me, how's your little sister, is she dead?" Alex asked, being sadistic and casual.

"No, but you're going to be once I get through with you." Jo glared.

"Oh, murder, what a way to go, and I thought you said you were a hero." Alex rolled her eyes.

"I am a hero, but those who hurt my friends and family shall not live!" Jo glowered.

"I'm a lot stronger than the last time we saw each other." Alex retorted.

"Guess what? So am I, and you will be defeated, you and all the other werecoyotes." Jo challenged.

"All right, fight me, if you dare..." Alex grinned almost like a psychopath as her eyes glowed yellow and her claws grew out with her fangs. "That is, if you can, you coward!"

Jo glared, not saying anything.

"Not going to say anything like a witty remark?" Alex mocked. "I'm quite surprised at you... I wonder how your father would feel about that?"

"Oh, don't start talking shit about people you never met." Jo glared.

"That's funny, because it was my father who killed your dad." Alex replied.

"WHAT?!" Jo glared.

"He's the head of the Demon Hunters in the Netherworld." Alex revealed.

Jo looked betrayed and angry all at once.

"Oh, you didn't know that?" Alex smirked. "It's common knowledge really... Shame we couldn't get your mother though, somehow she managed to escape with an old friend of hers... Going to that special school with mutant freaks and wannabe superheros."

Jo growled and was shaking like she was having a seizure.

"But my dad is sending men after your mother, and once she is dead, you will have no one." Alex continued.

"Well, your parents are going to be childless once I'm done with you." Jo glared.

"Is that a fact?" Alex smirked as she put her hands together. "Show me then, Wolfie."

"Gladly..." Jo glared before she became an ultra werewolf demon.

Alex growled and became a werecoyote like her teammates Nicholas and Day. The two soon began their own fight while Raigo would deal with Hiei. Hiei even threw off his cloak and tried to slice Raigo only to miss much to his confusion.

"You cannot treat me like the others, Hiei," Raigo smirked to the three-eyed demon. "You are certainly no match for my evil eye, little one."

"Little one?!" Hiei snapped.

Raigo even opened his third eye with a laugh.

"That's one of the three demon gods," Hinageshi told the others. "He's Raigo!"

"What type of creature is he?" Yusuke asked her.

"Hm... A very powerful one," Hinageshi replied. "He can draw out wickedness from his opponent's soul and manipulate it with his evil eye."

"Of course he can." Mike muttered slightly.

"What do you mean 'drawing out wickedness'?" Justine asked.

"I mean Hiei and possibly Jo if she isn't too careful, are gonna become evil!" Hinageshi warned.

"Man, if Jo has issues before, just imagine her as pure evil." Abby said to her brother.

Duncan thought about that for a minute and soon shuddered in fear. "I don't wanna think about that..." he then mumbled to the others.

Hiei and Raigo got into a sword fight, and the evil demon made his out of pure fire.

"This is for you, Hell Scum!" Hiei glared as he made a fire ball for Raigo.

Both demons crashed into the building and Hiei's sword got broken in half.

"Damn!" Hiei complained.

"So, after all these years, it was your family all along who killed my dad..." Jo glared.

"Are you gonna be a Disney princess now and sing about your dead parents?" Alex mocked. "Cuz your mother is next, but of course, I might as well have a midnight snack of your little sister, who's not even your sister, she's an orphan."

"You're not going to touch her!" Jo glared.

"You think you can stop me?" Alex glared back.

"I don't think I can stop you; I know I can stop you." Jo glared.

"You think you're just so special because you're part demon..." Alex glared back. "You're nothing."

"There are lots of things you don't know about me." Jo retorted.

"I could say the same thing about me, one of them being that I'm better than you," Alex said before shoving Jo against the ground. "And second of all, I'm a lot stronger than you too." 

Jo just glared at Alex.

"And third of all, werecoyotes are better than werewolves will ever be, especially against werecats and weredogs." Alex glared.

"Let me tell you something pal," Jo sneered. "Werewolves are a lot better than you!"

"Yeah, right." Alex scoffed.

"Okay, I'll show you then." Jo glared before grabbing Alex by the throat and slammed her down on the ground before jumping onto her, giving her a piledriver which she learned from her cousin Spinelli during the WrestleMania mystery.

"Raigo, come on, control her and make her evil!" Alex demanded.

"What's the matter?" Jo glared. "You can't fight me on your own? Let me teach you some wrestling I learned from a special little gal I know from Disneyville."

"Because you're going to be evil like me." Alex smirked.

"What?" Jo asked.

"Now, Raigo!" Alex signaled.

"Awaken the evil from the depths of which you heart!" Raigo glared as he helped Alex before he soon recited an ancient spell to awaken the evil for the jockette.

"What's this...?" Hiei muttered from the black magic.

"Huh?" Jo asked. "What the hell is going on?"

Alex merely grinned evilly. 

There seemed to be a black background with white flamed skulls. The same was soon happening to Hiei from Raigo's power. 

"What's that?!" Mike asked.

"Oh, no!" Hinageshi gasped.

"What's going on?!" Abby asked.

"If they look into that evil abyss for too long, their souls will be pulled into the evil world, they can't!" Kurama gasped.

"Oh, my God... Jo!" Justine cried out for her girlfriend.

"I can't be pulled in!" Jo cried out for herself. "I can't!"

Inside of the jockette's mind, four eyes appeared and laughed. "That demon god thinks that he can beat Trigon the Terrible?" A certain voice mocked. "He's sadly mistaken!"

"LOOK!" Yusuke called out. "EVIL EYES!"

"Now the eyes will open and you both shall despise your friends," Raigo told the two. "Your true character are incarnations of evil! Now, go after them, servants!"

This made the others panic.

"Your powers are now at maximum!" Raigo told Jo and Hiei. "FINISH THEM!"

Hiei grinned as he turned into his demon form while Jo just stood there, not doing anything.

"What are you doing?" Alex glared at the jockette. "Destroy them!"

"Man, Hiei looks like something out of Dragon Ball Z." Mike commented. 

"I gave you an order..." Alex glared to Jo. "WHY AREN'T YOU MOVING?!"

Jo soon chuckled.

"What are you laughing at?!" Alex demanded.

"You fool..." Jo told Alex in a slightly dark voice. 

"Excuse me?" Alex glared before she was about to smack Jo to make her obey.

Jo grabbed Alex's arm and squeezed it hard you could hear a bone crack which made her scream in pain.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" Alex yelled at Jo. "THIS ISN'T SUPPOSED TO HAPPEN, YOU CLOD! You're supposed to be under our control and our minion! What's going on?!"

"I told you that I was better than you." Jo grinned darkly to Alex as she turned the tables.

"That's impossible; we have you under our control, just what are you?!" Alex demanded.

"You already know, stupid, I'm a werewolf demon." Jo grinned before her eyes glowed red and she seemed to now have four eyes, and her voice sounded blended with Trigon's.

"Just as I feared." Mike stated.

"What's going on?" Yusuke asked Mike since she seemed to know.

"Trigon is taking over Jo's body." Mike informed.

"Did you say Trigon?" Yusuke asked with wide eyes.

"Yes... Jo's uncle..." Mike nodded. "An inter-dimensional demon bent on taking over the universe."

"So, um, is this good or bad for us?" Yusuke asked nervously.

"I don't know for sure," Mike shrugged. "He's trapped in Jo's mind; he can never take over, but she can use his powers, so we just have to wait and see."

Yusuke felt nervous as they watched this.

Jo soon grabbed Alex and threw her like a doll before pouncing on her and wrestling her to the ground, getting the two of them into a fight cloud. "What's wrong?" she then glared to her opponent. "Not giving up, are you?!"

"Never, I will destroy you!" Alex glared back.

"You can always go ahead and try, but you'll only FAIL!" Jo said darkly with her beady red eyes.

Alex growled like a coyote and lifted a car and threw it at the Jockette.

There was a rumbling and glass windows broke because of Hiei.

"He's preparing for a Black Dragon Wave!" Kurama told the others.

"Oh, my God, we're DOOMED!" Kurabawa panicked.

"SOMEONE DO SOMETHING!" Duncan cried out. "I'M PANICKING!"

The clouds changed into vibrant colors and something struck down from the air.

"No... Hiei!" Yusuke frowned.

"Now, Hiei, FIRE!" Raigo commanded.

Then Hiei shot his dragon from his arm to attack his friends.

Jo was only fighting Alex and it was a lot like the Mortal Kombat video games, though Jo was mostly controlled by the dark side of her family which was that of Uncle Trigon.

An aura that looked like a roaring black dragon emerged from Hiei's powers.

"Hiei, you bastard!" Kurabawa snapped. "Showing us your true evil character like how Jo is mostly a villain to some people, but others try to make her a good friend and person to be around like in a cliché story made by one of her fans!"

Everyone looked confused and looked at Kuwabara.

"NO, HIEI!" Yusuke cried out.

The black dragon came close. Jo looked to Alex and then pushed her against the black dragon to save Yusuke and the rest of Team Urameshi and her fellow Howling Wolves. Alex soon screamed once she was engulfed by the black dragon. 

"That's for Autumn, you bitch!" Jo called out.

The black dragon seemed to swallow Alex whole. However, Raigo laughed because Hiei was doing what he had told him to.

Jo looked over to Hiei and she rushed to the three-eyed demon and decided to help him out. "NO, DON'T DO IT!" she then yelled out.

"That voice... It sounds like..." Raigo said before he realized what he heard. "Oh, my God, Trigon the Terrible!"

"HIEI!" Jo called out as she came to her possible friend.

Hiei turned over to Jo in surprise.

"Don't do this!" Jo told Hiei.

Hiei grinned and growled at the demon girl.

"Hiei, I know you're in there, even if I have to get to you to get it." Jo said before putting her palm on Hiei's forehead.

There seemed to be a glowing red aura as the two had their eyes squeezed shut and they both shook slightly until Hiei was brought back to normal.

"Jo... Is that you...?" Hiei asked as he slightly groaned.

"Hiei, listen to me, you can fight this, I know you can, don't let Raigo get to you." Jo told her friendly rival.

"Huh?" Hiei muttered.

"Do it for Yukina," Jo told him. "Don't let him win."

"I don't know..." Hiei said.

"I do... Come on... You can do it, it shouldn't be that hard for you." Jo coached.

Hiei closed his eyes and opened back up. "You're right... He can't win..." he then uttered out to her.

There was a bright red glow between both Hiei and Jo.

Their eyes then opened and soon enough, Hiei was back to his old self and Jo seemed to be rid of Trigon for another day.

"NOT SO FAST!" Hiei glared at Raigo.

"WHAT?!" Raigo yelled out. "THAT'S IMPOSSIBLE!"

The dragons seemed to be out of Raigo's control now and they were slithering now for him. Raigo yelled out as he was then destroyed by his own dragons. The building he was inside of then came crumbling down faster than Trump Towers and there was a beam of white light which nearly blinded the others.

"Part of the shield is down." Hinageshi reported.

"All right!" Kuwabara cheered.

Hiei and Jo soon jumped back to them.

"Jo, are you all right?" Justine asked. "It's me... Do you recognize me?"

"How can I not recognize the prettiest girl in all of Cartoon Network City?" Jo smiled softly.

"I was so scared and worried." Justine smiled and ran over to her girlfriend and gave her a snuggly hug against her. 

"It's all right, Babe, the nightmare is over." Jo soothed.

"Nearly." Mike said to the jockette.

"Raigo's evil eyes could not seduce the power of my black dragon." Hiei said as he seemed to have a marking on his arm now.

"What?" Kuwabara asked. "What's going on?"

"Hiei was helped by Jo and was never tricked in the first place." Yusuke smirked.

"WHAT?!" Kuwabara asked him.

Hiei soon knelt down as he looked a little weak.

"Um, are you okay, Hiei?" Lil asked the three-eyed demon.

"Using The Black Dragon Wave on them exhausted his spiritual power." Kurama stated.

"Is he okay though?" Lil wondered.

"Don't worry about me..." Hiei mumbled. "There is no time, hurry!"

"He's right, the movie will be over in 20 minutes." Mike said, breaking the fourth wall.

"Let's go." Yusuke said.

"Right." Hinageshi agreed.

Yusuke, Nikki, Mike, and Hinageshi who rode her oar like Botan does while the others stayed behind for a minute.

"Aw, man... You sure are a troublemaker..." Kurabawa said as he looked down to Hiei with a small smile. 

Kurama was then bandaging up Hiei's arm.

"There we go." Kurabawa said as he put Hiei over his shoulder.

"Is he going to be okay?" Justine asked about Hiei.

"Yes, he's going to be all right," Kurama promised. "Nothing serious."

"We better get going now." Lil suggested.

"All right then, let's go." Kuwabara agreed with her.

They all then rushed off to get out of the fallen sites.

Yusuke, Mike, Nikki, and Hinageshi stopped and noticed a bright light on top of the building.

"There it is." Nikki pointed out.

"All right, let's go." Mike said.

They soon went right that way.


	9. Chapter 9

"So, Reiko and the others are dead..." Yakumo reflected. "It doesn't matter anymore. If The Power Sphere of the Netherworld must return, we will make the human world our own. Our years of pain shall finally end! Now, we shall return the Netherworld Power Sphere to me!"

Botan grunted and strained.

"Even when unconscious, you are using your final bit of energy to resist me!" Yakumo glared. "It is useless; I alone am the only one who can handle The Power Sphere!"

"Day and Alex are dead too..." Nicholas soon added. "Because now, The Desert Wolf can give me all of the power I need from her."

Botan yelled out as she was in deep pain now because of Yakumo.

"You will only suffer in return." Nicholas told her.

The others rushed out and ran to the top as quickly as they could. Nikki ran, but she soon yelped as she fell on the floor and twisted her ankle.

"NIKKI!" Yusuke cried out for her.

"I twisted my ankle." Nikki groaned.

"Can you walk?" Yusuke asked.

Nikki tried to put weight on her ankle only to wince. "Ow, ow, ow, ow!!!"

Yusuke frowned and he soon carried Nikki bridal style.

"You don't have to do this," Nikki said to him. "You could've left me behind; I'd only slow you down."

"I would never dream of such a thing, hold on tight." Yusuke told her.

Nikki held on tight and Yusuke soon ran with her in his arms, though they both blushed.

They managed to get on top of the building.

"Botan!" Hinageshi cried out.

"Oh, no." Mike frowned.

"Wait!" Yusuke and Nikki cried out.

"Ah, Michelene Mazinsky, right on time..." Nicholas smirked before he soon tackled Mike to the ground.

"LEAVE ME!" Yakumo demanded, using his powers to blow away the others. "Don't fight me!"

"I will never give it to you!" Botan grunted as she weakly grabbed his arm.

"Botan!" Mike cried out.

"Now I'm gonna do to you what your teammates did to mine.." Nicholas glared as he sheathed his claws, about to rip out Mike's eyes from their sockets.

"NO!" Mike called out as she grabbed his arm. "I won't let you hurt them!"

"It's too late," Nicholas told her. "The Desert Wolf has given me her powers, you will never win."

"It is useless!" Yakumo glared to Botan as she soon flipped around his arm as he grabbed the Power Sphere and flung her away. "LET GO, WOMAN!"

Botan then crashed on the floor and rolled towards Yusuke and Nikki.

"Botan!" Yusuke frowned, but he still carried Nikki.

"Desert Wolf... My relative... My lady..." Nicholas grinned as his eyes turned yellow. "Give me your power so that the werecoyotes can rule the world!"

A yellow glow seemed to come through the sky and shine down on Nicholas to give him the full power of the original Desert Coyote.

"Yes, yes, yes!" Nicholas beamed. "Thank you, my aunt; I will use these powers to rule the world!"

"This can't be happening..." Mike mumbled.

"Good night, Mike Mazinsky!" Nicholas smirked, darker than usual as he became an ultimate werecoyote form.

"It's not over yet, because I got blessed by my god too!" Mike glared and soon changed into her ultra wolf form.

"Okay, that's cute and all, but try and face me." Nicholas smirked.

"I will and I will put an end to your bullshit." Mike glared at her new enemy. 

Mike and Nicholas then fought each other.

Yakumo was soon heard laughing.

"Oh, Botan." Hinageshi frowned.

"Sorry, Hinageshi..." Botan said in a soft and shallow voice. "I-It's a dangerous... Situation..."

"Don't be ridiculous," Hinageshi frowned as she squeezed the spirit's hand. "I should've realized sooner when you came to us. I'm sorry."

"Oh, Hinageshi, it's not your fault," Botan told her before passing out. "I knew that you'd find out..."

"Botan...?" Duncan frowned as he seemed to be the most upset.

Botan seemed out cold, but she soon looked up and opened her eyes to The Spirit Detective. "Yusuke? I couldn't protect The Power... Sphere... Get... It back... Please... And someone... Please help Mike before that fiend destroys... Her... With the fury of a thousand predators..." she then seemed to pass out again.

Yusuke gently put Nikki on the ground and took off his jacket.

"Yusuke, are you sure about this?" Nikki asked.

"I have no other choice," Yusuke told her. "We can't like Mike or Botan die."

"Okay, but be careful." Nikki replied.

"Don't worry; I will." Yusuke promised.

Yakumo laughed.

"I will not let you do whatever you want!" Yusuke glared as he came to confront the god. 

"The origin of the Netherworld's strength!" Yakumo smirked as he held the sphere. "The Power Sphere has returned! Now I shall restore the world to its rightful place!" 

Yusuke flinched and stood from afar as The Power Sphere worked to Yakumo's advantage.

"HERE, I'M GOD AND MASTER!" Yakumo continued.

The civilians soon began to panic as the city was being flooded.

Nicholas was beating up Mike very bad with his new Desert Wolf abilities given to him from his legendary aunt. "What's wrong?" he scowled at his counterpart. "Where's your wolf god now?"

Mike didn't say anything.

"Yeah, that's what I thought." Nicholas glared as he soon picked up Mike and was about to toss her off the rafters.

"Oh, no, Mike!" Nikki cried out.

"Don't let that guy win." Duncan added.

Mike didn't seem to be moving.

"Goodbye." Nicholas smirked and then flung Mike down the rafters.

'Use the power~...' Moro's voice told Mike.

Mike then opened her eyes as they turned red.

"Well, that was easy." Nicholas shrugged boastfully.

There was a glow all around Mike.

"Sorry for losing you, Day and Alex, but that was a sacrifice I was willing to make..." Nicholas said, dusting his hands off. "Now, I shall become The King of all the Werecoyotes, and in the future, The Werebeasts, and then, DICTATOR OF THE EARTH!"

"That guy is crazy." Nikki muttered.

"He's really crazy," Abby added. "More like a nut job."

"NOBODY IS GOING TO STOP ME!" Nicholas grinned.

"Not so fast!" A familiar voice then snapped.

Nicholas glared and he saw that Mike had come back. "But this is impossible!" he then said. "I weakened you! You can't just--"

Mike cut him off mid-sentence by punching him in the face with a glare. "You have no idea what I can do," she then snapped at him. "Let's just say that my god did give me the power, and unlike you, I won't use mine for evil!"

"This is a cruel twist ending though, evil will win this time, and it'll be all your fault," Nicholas glared. "I bet your parents would be so ashamed."

"DON'T YOU TALK ABOUT MY PARENTS!" Mike glared before she took out a random piece of mistletoe. "I know it's not Christmas, but you can pucker up and kiss my tail!"

"Is that... Mistletoe?!" Nicholas asked as that was the weakness of a werecoyote. "But, how did you know?!"

"Uh, mistletoe?" Duncan asked out of confusion.

"What's wrong?" Mike taunted. "Not afraid, are you?"

Nicholas backed up in fear and kicked the mistletoe out of her hands. "Now you're going to pay!" he then glared once his weakness was out of the way. "I got a trick that you can't do; I have another form!"

"Another form?" Hinageshi asked as she didn't like the sound of that.

Nicholas growled and roared at the sky as he was growing bigger and morphed into a giant werecoyote.

"Okay." Mike shrugged.

"FEAR ME!" Nicholas glared down to Mike. "WITH NO MISTLETOE THIS TIME!"

"That's cuz I was just trying to distract you." Mike smirked.

"Uh, Mike, there's a giant coyote monster right in front of you," Duncan pointed out. "Why aren't you scared?!"

"He's not the only one who can do that." Mike replied.

"Huh?!" Nicholas asked.

Mike cleared her throat and then morphed into her bigger and badder werewolf form to go up against Nicholas and put an end to this nonsense. "WELL, I TOLD YOU!" she then roared at her evil counterpart.

Nicholas roared and growled at the tomboy. Mike just swatted him away like he was a fly. Nicholas then rolled onto the ground. When he was down, Mike then tackled him and pounded on him like a wrestler.

"I don't know if I should be scared or just get a box of popcorn and watch this scene between a giant wolf and a giant coyote." Duncan commented.

Mike roared and bit him which made Nicholas roared in pain and managed to get her off of him. Mike kept fighting and never quit due to Moro's guidance. Nicholas roared and snarled as stared down at Mike with a killing look in his eyes. All anyone else could do was watch, but Yusuke was facing against Yakumo.

"You're not going to win." Nicholas glared.

"Yes, I am." Mike glared back.

"No, you're not, so just give up, beg for forgiveness, and I'll make your death quick and painless." Nicholas demanded.

"I don't think so, pal, because you're going to pay for hurting everyone, especially your own teammates!" Mike glared.

"They were never my friends, just pawns!" Nicholas glared back. "I need more power!" He then grinned as his eyes turned yellow as he absorbed Day and Alex's power, making him grow bigger and stronger. The boy roared as he wasn't his talkative self anymore, he was acting just like a heartless monster.

"I seriously think you belong in Hell." Mike glared at how cruel, dark, and mean-spirited Nicholas was.

"I'll tell your family you said hi." Nicholas taunted. 

Mike just rolled her eyes at the insults of her dead family members because it meant nothing anymore since she had to suffer from it for years.

The others looked up and saw the giant coyote and wolf, but the coyote was more bigger than the wolf.

"What the hell is that?" Kuwabara wondered.

"It's Mike and Nicholas." Jo stated.

"Looks like Mike needs our help, Jo." Sky suggested.

"You're right." Jo had to agree.

"Go on, we'll catch up with you." Kurama said.

Sky and Jo then nodded and they went their own way.

"He's acting like a monster and he's a lot more bigger and stronger since he absorbed Day and Alex's power." Mike told Sky and Jo.

"He still doesn't care about anyone else," Jo glared. "That makes me sick... Was I as bad as that though?"

"Well... If you want an honest opinion, you were bad, but not like him." Sky admitted.

"Fair enough, I guess." Jo said.

"Now... To channel Moro." Mike bowed her head.

Nicholas roared and opened his mouth and shot a beam at Mike. Mike yelled out as she got hit by the beam.

"Got you." Nicholas smirked.

Jo and Sky helped Mike up and they all recited an ancient spell together which would give them enough power that they would need to defeat Nicholas for good.

"Now, to finish you off!" Nicholas grinned.

"I don't think so, pal!" Sky glared.

"Let's do this!" Jo added.

The two tomboys turned into shadows and went inside of their leader who grew bigger and stronger.

"I can still win." Nicholas glared like they were nothing.

"NO, YOU WON'T!" Mike snarled.

"I'm much bigger and stronger." Nicholas replied.

"Wrong again!" Mike glared.

"You're dead meat!" Jo added.

"And you'll wish you never crossed us!" Sky concluded. 

Nicholas just laughed at them. Moro soon blessed the three of them with their super-strength to overthrow Nicholas.

"You won't win," Nicholas told them. "I absorbed Day and Alex's power and the Desert Wolf has granted me power!"

Mike, Jo, and Sky just glared to him as they had gotten stronger.

"What in the Hell is going on?" Nicholas glared. "What is this?"

"Don't you recognize the powers of Moro?" Mike, Jo, and Sky glared back.

"This is impossible," Nicholas glared. "I'm more powerful than you are. I AM A GOD!"

"Nothing is impossible, nothing is unreal." Mike glared.

"Everything here is for real." Jo added.

"Who creates wonders like nobody can?" Sky rhetorically asked.

"THE HOWLING WOLVES!" Mike, Jo, and Sky proclaimed before they all worked together to defeat him despite the powers from The original Desert Wolf.

"It doesn't matter," Nicholas said, but he still backed up in fear. "I'M STILL A GOD!"

"You were never a god!" Mike glared. "A god would never kill innocent lives!"

"This one would." Nicholas smirked.

"You don't deserve to be a god, you don't deserve to be anything..." Mike glared.

"Especially with hurting your teammates when they needed you," Sky added. "They could be dead right now, after what you werecoyotes did to them!" 

"They deserve it." Nicholas said.

"DO YOU HAVE NO HEART?!" Jo snapped. "HOW CAN YOU BE SO DARK AND HEARTLESS!"

"It's a common saying that nice guys finish last... I tend to overlook it," Nicholas told the werewolf trio. "Besides, why do you need your pitiful friends? They are just slowing you down."

"Friends always have your back," Mike said. "Friends are always there to help you. You'll never understand because you've never been one and you'll never have any, because no one could like someone as intolerable and evil as you! You're WORSE THAN DONALD TRUMP!"

Nicholas looked over as saw Lil, Sammy, and Justine running towards Botan, Nikki, and Hinageshi which made him smirk and shot a beam at them.

"Fine, don't listen to us, go ahead and destroy the world, see if anyone likes you, I don't care!" Jo glared before storming off.

"I would be careful if I were you," Nicholas replied. "Turn around."

The three tomboys werewolves turned around and gasped as their girlfriends were about to get hit.

"Still wanna walk away?" Nicholas smirked.

The werewolves tomboys grabbed their girlfriends and took them somewhere safe.

"Are you okay?" Jo asked.

"Yeah, we're fine, thank you." Justine said.

"Is anyone hurt?" Mike asked.

"We nearly got hit, but we got very lucky..." Lil said. "Are you guys all right?"

"This guy is just really pushing my buttons; I'm so sick of him!" Mike replied.

"Let's destroy him." Jo suggested.

"Good idea, Jo," Mike agreed. "Jo, Sky, how would you like to borrow our bodies for a couple of minutes?"

"I'm game." Jo accepted.

"Let's do it." Sky added.

"All right..." Jo said before taking a deep breath and cracked her knuckles. "Let's get this show on the road."

"We're ready; just give us the signal." Sky added.

"Okay, NOW!" Mike told the two of them.

Jo and Sky then did what Mike had assigned them to do. The two then went inside of Mike's body so that they could defeat Nicholas once and for all. Nicholas started to come back towards Lil, Justine, and Sammy.

"Here he comes." Lil warned the others.

Justine pulled out her scepter as Sammy got into a fighting stance.

"Oh, how adorable..." Nicholas mocked.

"We're not going to fight you; they are." Lil said.

"Huh?" Nicholas asked.

"Turn around, Smart Guy." Justine scoffed.

Nicholas turned around and gasped as he saw a giant wolf being growl at him. 

"NOW YOU DIE!" Mike, Jo, and Sky's voices snarled. "This is for everyone you've hurt and killed!"

Nicholas soon whimpered and backed up in fear. Mike, Jo, and Sky then attacked Nicholas with no mercy. He deserved this because there was no love or sorrow in his heart and he didn't care about how got hurt in the process, especially his former teammates. 

Dr. X appeared to be watching this in his lair in Black Eden. "He should had known better..." he then muttered about Nicholas's performance. "My daughter would make a better leader than you, Nicholas Nikonov. I'm very disappointed in you and so will your parents once I tell them what's happened."

Nicholas was soon back in his human form. Mike, Jo, and Sky smirked and soon shrunk down back into their normal and human forms in front of Nicholas as he was finally defeated.

"Stay back!" Nicholas begged as he scooted back in fear from them. "Get away from me!" 

Mike, Jo, and Sky looked to each other.

"G-Get away!" Nicholas soon stood up and ran away like a coward.

Jo summoned a tendril wrapped around his ankle, making him come back.

"Get away from me!" Nicholas begged. "Mercy! Please have mercy!"

Mike and Sky glared to Nicholas.

"I thought nice guys finished last, I thought no one else's life mattered, I thought you didn't care who got hurt in the process." Mike glared to her counterpart.

"I say that we eat him." Jo suggested.

"No, no, no!" Nicholas pleaded.

"Too bad." Mike said as she allowed that.

"What?!" Nicholas yelped. "You're actually going to eat me?!" 

"I don't see why not..." Mike shrugged.

"What about the rest of your teammates?" Sky added. "They wanted mercy, but you didn't give it to them!"

"But if you eat or kill me, you'll have to pay the price from my older siblings." Nicholas warned.

"Older siblings?" Mike asked.

"Yeah, and they're gonna come after you now if you kill me, my big brother and my big sister." Nicholas glared.

"Let me guess, they're gonna come up from right behind us, attack us, and make us pay for hurting you and your friends, and even try to kill us until we kick their butts and you can all leave us alone?" Jo deadpanned.

"Um...?" Nicholas muttered slightly.

"Ladies, turn around, this is going to be gruesome." Mike told Lil, Justine, and Sammy.

"You got it, Mike." Lil nodded.

"What are you doing?!" Nicholas yelped. "No, please, stay back! Get away from me! NOOOO!"

The girls turned around for a while as they heard crunching noises.

"Okay, you guys can turn around now." Mike told the girls.

The girls turned back around and saw their girlfriends covered in blood as they ate Nicholas.

"Ugh... You guys all right...?" Lil winced.

"It'll be all right, it's gonna be a pain to wash out though." Mike replied.

"I bet..." Sammy said. "I'm just glad we don't have to worry about him anymore... I hope that Yusuke is handling Yakumo all right though, maybe Nikki is helping... I ship 'em."

"What are you, a fan fic writer?" Sky teased.

"No, I have a life." Sammy teased back.

"Should we help Yusuke out?" Jo asked.

"Yeah, he could use all the help he can get." Mike agreed.

"But first..." Sky said.

The three tomboy werewolves then came to wash most of the blood out that they could and when they got out of the water, it was suddenly red from the blood stains. It was somewhat better, but right now, they had to help out The Spirit Detective.


End file.
